Destins croisés
by Etoilia
Summary: Mohinder a repris les travaux de son père et découvre que la famille Eppes figure dans la liste des personnes qui possèderaient des facultés.Cross-Over entre Heroes et Numbers.
1. Chapter 1

**Destins croisés**

**disclaimer**: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla...

**rating**: PG-13 et « suspicion » de brothercest

**pairings**: Don / Charlie et Nathan / Peter

**remarques**: un peu inspiré d'X-Men 3; hypothèse: Angela Petrelli a un don de persuasion couplé avec celui de voyance

Pour l'âge de deux des personnages, j'ai pris la naissance de l'un des acteurs et l'âge du personnage de l'autre ! (presque pas compliquée la fille !)

L'histoire prend place au cours de la saison 1 de Heroes et de la saison 3 de Numbers.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: « Naissances synchronisées »**_

_8 Juillet 1977, Maternité de Kensington, Los Angeles._

L'infirmière se leva de son bureau et entrouvrit la fenêtre : le soir tombait, et avec lui la fraîcheur qui avait fait défaut durant la journée en ce chaud mois de juillet. La nursery était pratiquement vide - toutes les accouchées ayant demandé à reprendre leurs nourrissons dans leurs chambres – à l'exception de deux lits où dormaient deux petits garçons, nés dans la matinée. La jeune femme s'assura que la moustiquaire était bien en place puis, comme l'un des bébés commençait à se réveiller, elle bipa sa collègue:

« Tu m'as appelée, Kelly ?, demanda celle-ci.

- Oui, Suzanne, le petit Charles Eppes commence à se réveiller, est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir si la maman est en état de venir l'allaiter sur place ?

- Bien sûr. A mon avis, je pense qu'il faudra amener le p'tit bonhomme à sa mère : elle doit encore être fatiguée de son accouchement.

- Il y a des chances, mais si elle souhaite faire le déplacement, prévoie un fauteuil roulant.

- OK. »

Le nourrisson se mit à pousser de petits cris, signe que la faim commençait à le tenailler. Kelly s'approcha du lit, se pencha vers le bébé et lui sourit:

«Un peu de patience, Charlie, tu vas bientôt voir ta maman... Elle sera avec toi d'ici quelques minutes... »

En entendant le son de sa voix, le petit garçon s'était tu quelques secondes. Bien que le prénom choisi par ses parents fut « Charles », Kelly et ses collègues n'avaient jamais réussi à l'appeler autrement que « Charlie », persuadées qu'il en serait de même pour l'entourage de l'enfant. L'infirmière jeta un oeil sur le lit voisin, où l'autre bébé, Peter Petrelli, dormait encore.

Celui-ci était né plus de trois semaines avant le terme présumé, surprenant ainsi ses parents qui étaient venus à Los Angeles pour le travail du père, avocat : Monsieur Petrelli était venu plaider une affaire et sa femme avait désiré l'accompagner. Le gynécologue qui suivait Madame Petrelli avait donné son aval à la future mère pour voyager en avion à travers tout le pays, le couple étant de New York. Et quelques heures après l'atterrissage, le bébé avait manifesté son envie de venir au monde. L'obstétricien qui avait accouché la mère lui avait dit qu'il faudrait très certainement mettre le nourrisson en couveuse : chez le foetus, les poumons étaient les derniers organes à se former et une naissance un peu trop loin du terme présumé pouvait faire craindre une faiblesse respiratoire. Pourtant, contre toute attente, le petit Peter s'était montré capable de respirer l'air ambiant sans problème, prouvant ainsi au médecin qu'il saurait se passer d'un séjour en couveuse. Et maintenant, il dormait paisiblement à la nursery de la maternité qui l'avait vu naître.

Kelly observait avec attention les deux nourrissons, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle:

« Excusez-moi... »

L'infirmière se retourna pour apercevoir la mère du petit Peter, Angela Petrelli, et lui répondit:

«Oui ? Oh, bonsoir Madame Petrelli ! Mais que faites-vous toute seule dans le couloir ? Ne me dites pas que mes collègues vous ont laissée quitter votre chambre, vous n'avez accouché que ce matin je vous rappelle !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mademoiselle, le médecin est venu m'examiner et m'a dit que j'étais en état de me déplacer jusqu'ici, alors je suis venue voir mon fils...

- Bien sûr ! Entrez, je vous en prie, mais... je crois que votre bébé dort encore...

- En effet, répondit Angela Petrelli en s'approchant des petits lits. Oh... Mais mon petit Peter n'est pas seul ici à ce que je vois ! Et comment s'appelle ce petit ?, dit la jeune mère en regardant la pancarte accrochée au lit. « Charles Eppes », lut-elle. Je suppose qu'il est venu au monde à peu près en même temps que mon fils ?, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

- Effectivement, répondit Kelly en regardant ses dossiers, il est né à 11h07 et votre fils à 13 h07... exactement deux heures après !

- Deux heures d'écart... J'aurais pu être synchro avec l'autre maman !, dit Angela Petrelli en souriant. Dites-moi, vous ne mettez pas l'heure de naissance avec la date sur les pancartes des lits ? Simple curiosité de ma part...

- Si, bien sûr, surtout lorsque nous avons plusieurs naissances le même jour, répondit l'infirmière.

- Eh bien... Je crois que cela n'a pas été mentionné... Il y a bien les noms et prénoms sur les pancartes, avec la date, mais je ne vois pas l'heure...

- Comment ça il n'y pas l'heure de naissance !, s'exclama Kelly.

Celle-ci se mit à côté de la jeune mère et regarda à son tour les panneaux:

« Eh bien ça alors ! Vous avez raison ! J'étais persuadée de l'avoir mise ! Heureusement que vous l'avez vu Madame Petrelli, merci !, dit l'infirmière en décrochant les petites pancartes.

- Mais je vous en prie, répondit celle-ci. Oh, on dirait bien que mon fils commence à se réveiller, je vais pouvoir l'allaiter... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kelly venait de rajouter l'information manquante sur les panneaux, sa collègue Suzanne arriva avec une jeune femme en fauteuil roulant:

« Vous voilà à la nursery Madame Eppes, votre petit Charlie vous réclame ! Oh, bonsoir Madame Petrelli !

- Bonsoir, répondit cette dernière. Bonsoir Madame, reprit-elle en faisant un petit signe de tête à l'adresse de la mère de l'autre bébé.

- Bonsoir Madame, déclara Margaret Eppes. Les infirmières m'avaient dit qu'une autre naissance avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, un petit garçon aussi je crois...

- Oui, voici Peter, et je viens de découvrir votre petit Charles... Vous avez un beau bébé, vraiment...

- Merci, dit Margaret, émue... Votre fils m'a l'air tout aussi bien portant que le mien...

- Oui, grâce au ciel... Je ne devais accoucher que le mois prochain, donc chez moi à New York, mais allez savoir pourquoi, mon petit Peter a décidé qu'il arriverait maintenant !

- J'imagine que vous avez dû être sacrément surprise !

- Bizarrement... non . C'est étrange à dire, mais quand je suis montée dans l'avion à New York, j'ai eu le pressentiment que mon fils ne naîtrait pas là-bas... »

Tout en discutant l'une avec l'autre ainsi qu'avec l'infirmière, les deux mères avaient allaité leurs bébés puis les avaient reposés dans leurs lits. Kelly rappela sa collègue Suzanne pour qu'elle raccompagne les deux mamans jusqu'à leurs chambres, puis elle se rassit à son bureau, en face des deux lits occupés. Son regard se posa sur les pancartes qu'elle avait complétées plusieurs minutes auparavant, et une étrange impression s'empara d'elle. _« C'est curieux, _songea-t-elle, _j'ai la sensation que quelque chose a bougé ici... » _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: « Génétique et Mathématiques »**_

_30 ans plus tard, à la terrasse d'un café à New York._

Amita Ramanujan se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant:

« Ouf ! Je ne suis pas fâchée de faire une pause ! Ce congrès est très intéressant, mais c'est un vrai marathon intellectuel ! Heureusement qu'il y a quelques cafés dans le secteur de l'hôtel, j'avais besoin de me trouver dans un autre cadre pour vraiment me changer les idées !

- Moi aussi Amita, répondit son compagnon, Charlie Eppes, en prenant place en face de la jeune femme. Et je crois qu'une heure de pause ne sera pas un luxe après tout ce que nous venons de voir et d'entendre !

- Non mais tu imagines, Charlie, reprit la physicienne, qui aurait cru que de nos jours les maths pourraient avoir des applications en... biologie ! Incroyable, non ?

- Peut-être pas si surprenant que ça, dans le fond... J'ai bien aidé Don une fois, sur une affaire où la filiation jouait un grand rôle: tu te rappelles cette mystérieuse carte, qui était en réalité l'arbre généalogique du gourou ?(*)

- Oui ! Et nous l'avions déchiffrée avec... des formules mathématiques ! Mais si je me souviens bien, les résultats étaient... « spéciaux »...

- Effectivement, admit Charlie, nos calculs ont révélé que beaucoup des personnes mentionnées dans la généalogie avaient trop de liens de parenté entre elles... Mais bon, tout ça c'est du passé maintenant !

- Tu as raison ! Mais quand même... Dire que l'homme, voire l'humanité dans son ensemble, est encore appelé à évoluer et qu'il ne serait pas impossible que d'ici plusieurs siècles, certaines personnes puissent développer des capacités hors du commun, comme voler dans les airs, ou déplacer des objets par la pensée !

- Oh, pour ce qui est de la télékinésie, Amita, cela existe déjà chez l'humain... Depuis la nuit des temps, il y a toujours eu des personnes qui étaient plus évoluées, avec un esprit plus fertile... Pense un peu à Léonard de Vinci, ou encore à Jules Verne ! Au 16e siècle, le premier imaginait déjà des machines pour faire voler l'homme, et ses dessins ressemblaient à peu de choses près aux hélicoptères d'aujourd'hui ! Quant au second, il a imaginé le Nautilus dans son roman « Vingt milles lieux sous les mers », alors qu'aucun bâtiment de ce type n'existait encore à l'époque !

- Oui, tout comme il y a des mathématiciens brillants très tôt, capables d'élaborer des théories surprenantes mais vraies, comme la « convergence de Eppes », ajouta Amita avec un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ?, reprit Charlie, d'un air faussement surpris. Mais dis-moi, en parlant de théories surprenantes, je suis en train de repenser à un article que j'avais lu il y a déjà quelques temps, à propos des « bonds d'évolution de l'humanité ». L'auteur, un généticien indien, y avançait l'hypothèse que tous les mille ans environ, l'humanité – ou tout au moins quelques centaines de personnes à travers le monde – évoluait spontanément parce que certains gènes ne se « réveillaient » qu'à certains moments donnés... Je ne me rappelle plus les détails de l'article, mais contrairement à nos confrères, je n'avais pas trouvé cette hypothèse si farfelue que cela...

- Un généticien indien tu dis ? Qui parlait d'évolution spontanée de l'humanité ? Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que ça me dit quelque chose... Attends un peu... C'était le professeur Rish... non... resh... non plus...Suresh ! Le professeur Chandra Suresh !

- Oui, c'était bien ce nom-là, Amita ! J'aimerais bien le rencontrer un jour pour discuter de ses théories..., ajouta Charlie, l'air songeur.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible..., répondit lentement la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda le mathématicien, surpris par la mine contrariée de sa compagne.

- Parce que le professeur Suresh est décédé il y a environ 8 mois de cela... Un accident de la route je crois... Ma mère m'en avait parlé à l'époque, le professeur Suresh était très connu en Inde...

- Oh... Tu m'en vois désolé, Amita. Et il avait de la famille ?

- Oui, une femme et un fils, Mohinder je crois...

- Jeune, le fils ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était plus un enfant... La trentaine, d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère...A peu près ton âge, quoi... Et aussi un scientifique...

- Ah oui ? Et dans quelle discipline ?

- La génétique, comme son père... D'ailleurs, il paraît qu'il s'intéresserait à ses travaux... »

**********

_Appartement de Peter Petrelli, New York._

Peter Petrelli prit la cafetière et en versa dans les deux tasses posées sur le plateau devant lui. Il ouvrit le placard derrière lui et en sortit un sucrier, puis prit deux petites cuillères dans le tiroir. Il se saisit du plateau et se dirigea vers son salon, où se trouvait le professeur Mohinder Suresh, généticien de son état. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés pour ainsi dire par hasard, du moins c'était ce qu'ils croyaient à l'époque, mais la suite des événements leur avait montré que leur rencontre avait peut-être été « planifiée »...hypothèse que chacun des deux hommes avait fini par envisager...

Peter s'était un beau jour persuadé qu'il était capable de voler comme un oiseau, et pour confirmer ce qu'il avançait, il n'avait pas hésité à sauter du toit d'un immeuble, sous les yeux de son frère aîné, Nathan...Cela avait valu au jeune homme un séjour en soins intensifs, puis la découverte de sa capacité, qui n'était pas comme il le pensait sincèrement la lévitation – don échu en réalité à son frère - , mais l'assimilation des pouvoirs des personnes qui étaient « spéciales » comme lui ! Le professeur Mohinder Suresh avait fini lui aussi par comprendre, et les deux hommes étaient devenus amis. Le généticien avait expliqué à Peter que son père était parvenu à établir une liste de personnes dotées de capacités, mais que la recherche de ces gens hors normes l'avait mené à sa perte, en la personne d'un certain « Sylar »...

Parvenu devant l'entrée de son salon, l'infirmier regarda son ami, penché depuis déjà plusieurs heures sur son écran d'ordinateur, calculant et examinant sans relâche la liste de son père et les échantillons d'ADN collectés auprès des personnes « spéciales » qui avaient bien voulu accepter le prélèvement... Mohinder n'avait lâché ses recherches que pour le déjeuner, puis s'était replongé dedans aussi vite qu'il en était sorti... Peter posa son plateau près de l'ordinateur du généticien puis s'assit à côté de son ami :

« C'est la pause café, Mohinder ! Tu es sur ton ordi depuis huit heures du matin, là il est 17h, si on enlève l'heure prise pour déjeuner, tu as donc passé 8 heures dessus ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait ta journée là ? »

Le généticien se frotta les yeux, se redressa et dit en étouffant un bâillement :

« Tu as raison, Peter, cela fait longtemps que je travaille... Mais c'est tellement prenant... et si important aussi... J'aimerais tellement parvenir à identifier et à localiser toutes les personnes « spéciales » comme toi, avant que Sylar ne puisse le faire... Ah... Si seulement je réussissais à isoler ne serait-ce qu'un gène parmi tous ceux qui font que certaines personnes sont comme toi...

- Dis-moi Mohinder, en parlant de gènes... tu as fait un prélèvement sur mon frère je crois, non ?

- Oui, et ?

- Et alors, les enfants issus du même père ou de la même mère ou des deux à la fois ont forcément des gènes communs, non ?

- Effectivement, chaque individu possède 50 % de son père et autant de sa mère, ainsi que 25 % de chacun de ses grands-parents... Pourrais-je savoir où tu veux en venir ?

- Eh bien, puisque tu as référencé nos ADN à Nathan et à moi, tu pourrais peut-être essayer de les comparer pour voir si les gènes responsables de nos capacités ne se trouveraient pas parmi nos gènes communs... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, je crois que je comprends... Mais si pour chaque faculté il y a un gène spécifique, je risque de ne pas trouver la même chose chez Nathan et chez toi... Ce dont je suis à peu près sûr à ce jour, c'est que vos facultés vous viennent forcément d'un ancêtre... Nathan sait peut-être voler comme votre arrière-grand-père du côté paternel, et toi absorber les capacités comme une grand-tante du côté maternel ! A moins que vous ne teniez vos dons directement de vos parents !

- Alors ça tu vois, ça m'étonnerait ! Mon père était un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, quant à ma mère, je l'imagine mal avec une capacité comme la mienne ou celle de Nathan ! Et si elle en avait eu une, je pense qu'elle nous l'aurait dit !

- Pas forcément, Peter, déclara Mohinder d'un air songeur. Pas forcément...

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas soupçonner ma mère de nous avoir caché un truc pareil à Nathan et à moi !

- Peut-être a-t-elle voulu vous protéger en se taisant, elle s'est peut-être dit que si elle n'évoquait jamais le sujet devant vous, vous ne seriez pas tentés de découvrir si vous possédiez vous aussi des capacités !

- Non, je ne vois vraiment pas ma mère nous cacher un truc pareil... Ou alors, il faudrait qu'elle ait eu une sacrée bonne raison de le faire... »

Les deux hommes avalèrent tranquillement leur café, puis Mohinder reprit ses travaux:

« Curieux, ce nom-là me dit quelque chose..., déclara-t-il en désignant du doigt un endroit de sa liste.

- Lequel ?, demanda Peter

- Ici, Eppes... Et quatre personnes en plus ! Alan, Margaret, Donald et Charles... C'est bizarre... Charles Eppes, c'est un nom qui me parle... Charles Eppes, Charles Eppes...

- Un confrère à toi, peut-être ?, suggéra l'infirmier.

- Possible... En tout cas, j'ai déjà vu ce nom ailleurs que sur l'écran de mon portable ! Mais où ?

- Dans le journal ? Dans un magazine scientifique ?

- Oui... ça se pourrait bien..., dit Mohinder, toujours songeur. Et si... Dis-moi Peter, tu as une connexion Internet ici ?

-Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois que je trouverai des infos sur cette personne sur le Web. »

Le généticien s'assura qu'il avait bien accès à ce dernier puis lança sa recherche. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir des réponses:

«Charles Eppes, mathématicien de renommée internationale, lauréat de nombreux prix... Fils de Margaret et Alan Eppes, un frère prénommé Donald... J'y suis ! C'est l'auteur de la « convergence de Eppes »!, s'écria Mohinder. Un don incroyable pour les mathématiques, puisqu'à l'âge de trois ans il manifestait déjà des capacités hors du commun !

- Tu crois que son don pour les maths pourrait être une faculté comme la mienne ?

- Pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, si mon père l'a mis lui et toute sa famille sur sa liste, c'est qu'il y a une raison...Ne reste plus maintenant qu'à trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux, surtout que si j'en crois sa fiche biographique, il réside à Los Angeles, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout du pays... »

(*) cf saison 3 de Numbers « Le Prophète »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: « Prise de contact »**_

_Fin de l'après-midi, dans l'appartement de Peter Petrelli._

Mohinder Suresh avait lu attentivement la fiche biographique du professeur Charles Eppes trouvée sur Internet. Il y avait appris que ce dernier enseignait à l'université Calsci et qu'il était consultant pour le FBI. Le généticien nota les coordonnées du lieu de travail du mathématicien et, se tournant vers Peter:

« Dis-moi... Je pourrais passer un coup de téléphone ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Mohinder, tu es ici chez toi..., répondit l'infirmier.

- C'est que... je voudrais appeler l'université où travaille le professeur Eppes... Et c'est à Los Angeles, donc ce ne sera pas un appel local...

- Los Angeles ! Euh... eh bien... si tu dois vraiment appeler là-bas..., commença Peter.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas Peter ! J'essaierai d'être aussi bref que possible, et je suis même prêt à payer ta facture de téléphone si ça peut te rassurer ! Déjà que j'utilise de l'électricité avec mon ordinateur !

- Oh Mohinder, je t'en prie ! Je ne vais pas te faire payer l'énergie que tu utilises chez moi ! Le téléphone est à côté de toi, alors vas-y ! Tu l'as dit toi-même: si ce professeur Eppes et sa famille sont sur la liste de ton père, c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors ce serait vraiment idiot de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus !

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais non, si je te le dis ! Alors vas-y, appelle l'université de Los Angeles !

- OK. Merci, Peter », murmura Mohinder en décrochant le combiné.

Le généticien composa l'indicatif de l'Etat de Californie puis le numéro relevé sur Internet. Une première sonnerie retentit à son oreille, suivie de plusieurs autres, et l'Indien commençait à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux réessayer le lendemain matin, lorsque la voix de Peter le tira de ses pensées:

« Euh Mohinder... Je viens de tilter sur un truc... La Californie est complètement à l'opposé de New York, pas vrai ?,

- Oui, et ?

- Et alors, il n'y a pas une histoire de fuseaux horaires d'un bout à l'autre des Etats-Unis ? »

En entendant cela, Mohinder se frappa le front:

« Mais oui Peter, tu as raison ! Il y a un peu plus de trois heures d'écart entre New York et Los Angeles ! Il est 17h30 ici, donc là-bas ça fait...

- 20h30, acheva Peter. Donc ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que l'université soit encore ouverte à cette heure-là !

- Elle est fermée, lui répondit le généticien. Je viens de basculer sur le répondeur... Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir attendre demain matin pour appeler... Quoique... Oh super, ils ont un site Internet ! Oh c'est pas vrai, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ? »

Mohinder raccrocha le téléphone et se remit sur son ordinateur. Il composa l'adresse du site de l'université et chercha dans la rubrique dédiée aux enseignants: il trouva rapidement la fiche du professeur Eppes et nota son numéro de téléphone:

« Et voilà ! Demain matin à la première heure, j'appelle !.

- Euh... Mohinder..., murmura Peter. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser un message tout de suite ? N'oublie pas qu'il y a trois heures de décalage entre ici et Los Angeles ! Et je te vois mal te lever demain matin à 5 heures pour l'appeler à 8 heures heure locale de là-bas !

- Tu n'as pas tort, Peter, admit le généticien. Mieux vaut l'appeler dès maintenant ! »

Le jeune Indien reprit le téléphone en main et composa le numéro du professeur. Après cinq sonneries, il bascula sur le répondeur et Mohinder entendit une voix qu'il supposa être celle du mathématicien:

_« Bonjour, vous êtes sur la messagerie de Charles Eppes, professeur de mathématiques à l'université de Calsci à Los Angeles en Californie. J'assiste actuellement à un congrès à New York pour deux semaines et je serai de retour à la fin du mois ! Mais si vous devez me joindre en urgence, sachez que vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip sonore, je consulte régulièrement ce répondeur ! Au revoir ! »_

En entendant le nom de la ville où se tenait le congrès, le sang de Mohinder ne fit qu'un tour: le professeur Eppes était ici, à New York ! Le généticien n'attendit pas de pouvoir laisser un message, il raccrocha immédiatement le téléphone et se remit sur son ordinateur, sous les yeux étonnés de Peter:

« Tu ne voulais pas laisser un message ?

- J'en avais l'intention figure-toi, répondit Mohinder tout en faisant une recherche sur Internet, mais sa messagerie indique qu'il est en ce moment ici même, à New York !

- Ici ?

- Oui ! Il assiste à un congrès qui va se tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois ! Et ça c'est le genre d'événements qui est forcément mentionné dans la presse, comme la gazette de la ville par exemple ! Je suppose aussi que cela doit se passer dans un bâtiment très grand, proche d'un hôtel, à moins que l'hôtel ne dispose d'une salle spécialement prévue pour ce type de réception ! »

Mohinder lança une recherche sur son ordinateur et obtint plusieurs réponses quelques minutes plus tard: une dizaine de congrès se déroulaient en ce moment à New York, mais seuls cinq d'entre eux avaient pour thème les mathématiques ou tout au moins une discipline scientifique. Le généticien repéra ceux qui se tenaient dans un complexe hôtelier et il composa le nom du premier de sa liste. Il regarda Peter et dit d'une voix pleine d'espoir:

« L'Hôtel Hudson, dans Manhattan, est le premier nom de la liste... Espérons que je ne serai pas obligé de faire tous les établissements pour trouver le professeur Eppes ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le rencontrer, ainsi que le reste de sa famille si c'est possible... C'est la première et seule famille entière référencée par mon père... Il devait vraiment avoir trouvé quelque chose de très important chez eux... Allô ? L'Hôtel Hudson ? Oui, Bonjour, je suis le professeur Mohinder Suresh, et j'aurais souhaité savoir si le professeur Charles Eppes logeait chez vous, il assiste en ce moment à un congrès sur New York...

- ... ... .......... ... ...

- Je vous en prie, faites, j'attends.

- ... ... ... ...

- C'est vrai ? Le congrès a lieu au sein même de votre établissement ?

- ... ..., ... .... ... ... ?

- Un message ? Oui, bien sûr que j'ai un message à lui laisser ! Je souhaiterais le rencontrer au plus vite pour m'entretenir avec lui des travaux de mon père. Je pense que ses compétences en mathématiques pourraient m'aider à avancer dans mes recherches en génétique ! Voici un numéro pour me joindre: 555-620-12 !

- ... ... ..., ... ... .

- Oui, merci beaucoup monsieur ! Bonsoir !

- ... ... . »

Mohinder raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers Peter avec un grand sourire sur le visage:

« La chance est avec nous, Peter ! Le professeur Eppes est à l'Hôtel Hudson, dans le quartier de Manhattan ! »

_**********_

_Hall de l'hôtel Hudson, New York (quartier de Manhattan)_

Amita se dirigea vers la réception, suivie de Charlie, et fit la queue avec lui pour récupérer les clefs de leur chambre. Il était un peu plus de 19h30, et la seconde partie de la conférence de l'après-midi venait de s'achever. Le dîner était prévu à 20h30 et les deux jeunes gens, tout comme les autres participants du congrès, avaient prévu de regagner leurs chambres pour se rafraîchir et se reposer un peu. Lorsque ce fut leur tour de se présenter devant le concierge, celui-ci les salua:

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Ramanujan, bonsoir Monsieur Eppes... Voici vos clefs... Et voici pour vous, Monsieur Eppes, ajouta-t-il en tendant à celui-ci un petit plateau sur lequel reposait une enveloppe. La personne, un jeune homme, a téléphoné vers 18h30 et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était urgent, ou du moins très important, que vous la rappeliez dans les plus brefs délais...

- D'accord, merci Monsieur Hastings, lui répondit le mathématicien en prenant l'enveloppe.

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur Eppes. A votre service.

- Merci. Bonsoir, Monsieur Hastings.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Eppes. Mademoiselle Ramanujan, ajouta le concierge en s'inclinant légèrement vers la jeune Indienne.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Hastings », répondit Amita.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent de la réception et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, où se trouvaient déjà pas mal d'autres participants du congrès. Charlie regarda l'enveloppe qu'il tenait: il se demandait s'il devait l'ouvrir maintenant ou attendre d'être dans sa chambre, lorsque la voix d'Amita le tira de ses pensées:

« J'espère que le message que tu as reçu n'est pas de ton frère ! S'il a appelé pour dire qu'il avait besoin de tes lumières pour une affaire, je crois que ce sera difficile pour toi de l'aider d'ici ! Surtout en plein congrès !

- J'espère moi aussi que ce n'est pas Don qui cherche à me contacter... ou mon père... ou encore l'université..., répondit Charlie d'une voix songeuse. En ce qui concerne mon père, il est parti passer quelques jours chez un ami à San Francisco et il devrait revenir à la maison en même temps que nous, quant à l'université... Ils savent parfaitement que nous sommes tous deux ici... J'ai bien peur que le message ne soit quand même de Don... »

L'un des ascenseurs de l'hôtel venait d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée et les deux jeunes gens y entrèrent avec cinq autres personnes, qui logeaient justement au même étage qu'eux. Après les échanges de politesse d'usage, Charlie et Amita discutèrent un peu du congrès et de la météo new-yorkaise le temps que l'ascenseur parvienne à leur étage. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de leur chambre, Amita sortit la clef de son sac à main et ouvrit la porte, pendant que Charlie décachetait l'enveloppe remise par le concierge:

« C'est une demande de rendez-vous pour discuter de mes travaux apparemment, dit le mathématicien en commençant à lire le papier. La personne me donne un numéro de téléphone pour la contacter, elle est ici à New York et s'appelle... C'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Charlie ?, l'interrogea Amita alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

- Le message... Il est de l'homme dont on a parlé tout à l'heure... Mohinder Suresh !

- Non ! Tu plaisantes !

- Pas du tout, regarde !, s'exclama Charlie en lui tendant le papier.

- Mais c'est dingue ! Quand je pense qu'on a parlé de ses travaux tout à l'heure, et voilà qu'il souhaite te rencontrer !

- Oui, et pas pour n'importe quel sujet: il voudrait me parler des travaux de son père... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui être d'une grande aide pour ses recherches en génétique, mais je peux toujours lui téléphoner, ça ne coûte rien de le faire ! »

Charlie s'assit sur le lit et décrocha le téléphone pour appeler la réception: tous les appels sortants étaient filtrés de façon à ce que l'hôtel puisse établir les factures sans risque d'erreur pour les clients. Après deux sonneries, la voix du concierge Hastings lui répondit:

« Allô, ici la réception, Hastings à votre service. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Rebonsoir Monsieur Hastings, répondit le mathématicien. C'est Charles Eppes, de la chambre 534...

- Oh, rebonsoir Monsieur Eppes. Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service, Monsieur ?

- Je souhaiterais passer un appel à l'extérieur de l'hôtel...

- Communication locale ou nationale, Monsieur ?

- Locale, mon correspondant vit ici à New York.

- Pourriez-vous me donner le numéro à appeler pour vous, Monsieur ?

- Bien sûr. »

**********

_Dans la soirée, appartement de Peter Petrelli. _

Après avoir laissé un message à l'Hôtel Hudson à l'attention du professeur Eppes, Mohinder s'était laissé convaincre par Peter de faire une soirée DVD. Alors que les deux hommes regardaient leur deuxième film, le téléphone sonna. Le généticien jeta un oeil sur sa montre:

« 19h45... Tu attendais un appel, Peter ?

- Moi non, mais toi oui... Tu te souviens que tu as laissé un message à l'Hôtel Hudson ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! »

Le généticien décrocha le combiné et crut que son coeur allait lâcher sous le coup de l'émotion lorsqu'il entendit à l'autre bout du fil:

«Bonsoir, je suis le professeur Charles Eppes, de l'université de Calsci... J'ai eu un appel à mon hôtel de la part du professeur Mohinder Suresh... Pourrais-je lui parler s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est... c'est moi-même, professeur Eppes... Bonsoir... »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: « Rencontres décisives et meurtres mystérieux »**_

_Le lendemain après-midi, à New York._

Amita prit place dans l'un des fauteuils du salon de l'hôtel, regarda sa montre et dit à Charlie pendant que ce dernier s'asseyait à son tour:

« Il est bientôt 15 heures, le professeur Suresh et son ami ne devraient pas tarder... Quand je pense que nous avons parlé de lui hier dans la journée et qu'aujourd'hui nous allons le rencontrer ! Il y a vraiment de ces coïncidences parfois...

- Même si tout cela est surprenant, Amita, pour ma part je ne crois pas beaucoup aux coïncidences... La plupart des événements résultent bien souvent d'un enchaînement relativement ordonné de choses, mais comme nous n'en avons pratiquement jamais conscience, nous pensons que c'est le fruit du hasard !

- Donc tu penses que le fait d'avoir parlé du professeur Suresh et de son fils hier aurait pu inciter celui-ci à nous contacter ?, demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

- Pourquoi pas ?, lui répondit Charlie en souriant également. Ou alors ce sont nos travaux qui ont pu attirer son attention !

- Je ne vois pas bien comment...

- Moi non plus, mais nous ne devrions pas tarder à le savoir ! J'aperçois deux jeunes hommes là-bas, on dirait bien que ce sont eux ! »

Pendant que le mathématicien s'adressait à son amie, Mohinder et Peter étaient justement en train de regarder dans leur direction. L'infirmier murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon:

« On dirait bien le professeur Eppes, là-bas... Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il serait accompagné d'une de tes compatriotes ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui, répondit le généticien en se dirigeant vers le salon de l'hôtel. On y va, Peter ?

- Après toi ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient devant Amita et Charlie, lequel prit la parole:

« Professeur Suresh, je présume ? Bonjour, je suis le professeur Eppes, ajouta le mathématicien en tendant la main.

- Bonjour, professeur, répondit l'Indien en lui serrant fermement la main. Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir vous rencontrer... Permettez-moi de vous présenter un ami, Peter Petrelli...

- Monsieur Petrelli..., fit Charlie

- Oh ! Appelez-moi Peter, professeur !, s'exclama l'infirmier.

- Bon, d'accord, Peter... Messieurs, je vous présente ma consoeur et amie, Mademoiselle Amita Ramanujan, une compatriote pour vous, professeur Suresh !

- Peter, professeur Suresh, dit la jeune femme en leur serrant la main tour à tour.

- Mademoiselle, fit le plus jeune des frères Petrelli en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Mademoiselle Ramanujan, bonjour... », murmura Mohinder, soudainement troublé de sentir la main de la jeune Indienne dans la sienne tandis que son regard plongeait dans celui de sa compatriote.

Le généticien se crut momentanément hors du temps: en serrant la main d'Amita, il avait senti son coeur et sa respiration s'accélérer, et il n'avait su détacher son regard de celui de la jeune Indienne, qui le regardait également. Mais il n'eut guère le loisir de s'étendre davantage sur cette étrange impression, car la voix de Charlie le ramena brutalement à la réalité:

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait les présentations, si vous nous disiez en quoi nous pourrions vous aider ?

-Oh, euh..., bafouilla Mohinder, qui se força à reprendre contenance. Comment dire... En fait, ce ne sont pas vos travaux qui m'intéressent, professeur Eppes, mais... vous.

- Moi ?, fit le mathématicien, surpris.

- Oui, vous... Comment vous expliquer... Mon père était un généticien très connu dans notre pays, il étudiait le génome humain depuis déjà de nombreuses années lorsqu'il a commencé à élaborer une théorie selon laquelle l'humanité évoluerait par bonds, à des moments donnés de son histoire... Au début, j'étais sceptique comme la plupart de nos confrères, mais en me penchant sur ses recherches, je me suis rendu compte que mon père avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'incroyable...

- C'est-à-dire ?, demanda Amita, intriguée.

- Eh bien..., soupira le généticien, mon père a découvert que certaines personnes possédaient des capacités tout à fait extraordinaires, comme la télékinésie ou une ouïe surdéveloppée...

- Vraiment ?, fit Charlie en arrondissant les yeux.

- Oui... Il a demandé à ces personnes s'il pouvait prélever un peu de leur ADN pour l'étudier et il est apparu que certains gènes étaient devenus actifs, ou avaient subi une mutation, rendant possible l'apparition de ces facultés... Il a commencé à dresser une liste de personnes présentant une ou plusieurs capacités, et c'est ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui vers vous...

- Moi ?, dit le mathématicien. Mais comment...

- Si vous le permettez professeur Eppes, intervint Peter, je vais vous démontrer les dires de Mohinder. Il y a parfois certaines choses qui ne peuvent être expliquées que par des actes... Alors allez-y, soumettez-moi une opération mathématique bien compliquée, par exemple !

- Pardon ?, fit Charlie, complètement abasourdi.

- Euh... Peter a raison, reprit le généticien, je n'arriverai pas à vous convaincre rien qu'en vous parlant des travaux de mon père... C'est bon, vas-y Peter, personne ne nous regarde... »

Et avant que le mathématicien et Amita n'aient pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, l'infirmier avait fermé les yeux un court instant, les avait rouverts, tendu la main en direction du pot pourri qui ornait la petite table autour de laquelle tous étaient assis, et les deux résidents de Los Angeles virent le pot pourri en question se soulever dans les airs...

**********

_Au même moment, dans les locaux du FBI à Los Angeles_

Don Eppes regarda sa montre avant de se saisir de la cafetière. Il était 18 heures, et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir terminé sa journée. Alors qu'il se versait un café, sa collègue – et également petite amie depuis peu - Liz Warner arriva à ses côtés et lui tendit son gobelet en souriant:

« Pourrais-je moi aussi bénéficier de ce délicieux breuvage, Agent Eppes ?

- Uniquement si vous me promettez de déposer votre rapport sur mon bureau demain matin à la première heure, Agent Warner !, répondit Don d'un air qui se voulait sérieux.

- Tu pourrais même déjà l'avoir maintenant, fit la jeune femme d'un air las. Un règlement de comptes entre deux gangs qui fait 3 morts et 5 blessés, c'est un grand classique à Los Angeles ! En revanche, ce qui se passe depuis quelques temps de l'autre côté du pays sort nettement plus des sentiers battus !

- Tu veux parler de tous ces meurtres mystérieux qui ont lieu depuis quelques mois dans les environs de New York ?

- Oui... J'ai eu l'occasion de regarder les informations nationales ce midi et je dois avouer que je n'aimerais pas trop être la place des collègues de là-bas... Des victimes aux profils tous plus différents les uns que les autres, mais toutes retrouvées avec le haut du crâne découpé et la cervelle... beuh...

- Oui, moi aussi je dois reconnaître que je n'aimerais pas me trouver sur les lieux de ce type de crime ! Ah tiens, Megan, fit Don en s'adressant à sa collègue qui venait d'entrer, nous étions justement en train d'évoquer un sujet qui pourrait t'intéresser: les meurtres de New York...

- Ceux dont les victimes ont le haut de la tête découpé ?, demanda la profileuse en se servant un café. En effet, cela m'intrigue... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les motivations du tueur...

- Il reste encore du café ?, lança Colby Granger en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Oui, Granger, répondit Don en lui désignant la cafetière d'un mouvement du menton. Dis-moi, tu en penses quoi des meurtres de New York ?

- Les victimes retrouvées sans cervelle ? Ben... En dehors du fait que ça me donne envie de vomir rien qu'à imaginer l'état des têtes des personnes, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qui peut pousser un être humain à en tuer d'autres de la sorte...

- L'assassin croit peut-être qu'en prenant le cerveau de ses victimes, il deviendra plus intelligent..., murmura Liz Warner.

- Ou encore plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà... », dit Colby en regardant la jeune femme.

**********

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée, à l'Hôtel Hudson, New York (quartier de Manhattan)_

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Charlie et Amita ne reprennent leurs esprits, complètement ahuris par le phénomène dont ils venaient d'être les témoins: Peter Petrelli, l'ami amené par le professeur Suresh, avait fait léviter un objet devant eux pendant plusieurs secondes ! Mohinder regarda attentivement les deux scientifiques de Los Angeles et leur dit doucement:

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai demandé à Peter de venir ici avec moi ? Si je n'avais fait que vous parler des travaux de mon père, au mieux vous auriez été un peu intéressés, au pire vous m'auriez pris pour un fou...

- C'est... c'est... c'est absolument fabuleux !, s'exclama Charlie en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Et vous dites que l'humanité, ou tout au moins certaines personnes à travers le monde, serait capable d'accomplir des choses similaires ?

Oui, professeur..., répondit le généticien. Peter possède la capacité de déplacer les objets par la pensée, mais ce n'est pas son... pouvoir de base...

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien... Peter a en réalité la faculté... « d'absorber » les dons des personnes... Un peu comme une éponge... Et comme il a déjà eu l'occasion de croiser un certain nombre de gens « spéciaux », il a ainsi d'autres cordes à son arc !

- Et maintenant que je vous ai rencontré, professeur Eppes, intervint Peter, j'ai acquis de vous vos capacités mathématiques !

- Pardon ?, fit Amita, les yeux ronds. Vous voulez dire... que les talents de Charlie en maths seraient en fait... une faculté qui lui viendrait de ses gènes ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, Mademoiselle Ramanujan, répondit Mohinder en la regardant. D'ailleurs, je... »

Le généticien sentit de nouveau son coeur s'accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Sa jeune compatriote le troublait, mais il avait deviné au comportement de la jeune femme que celle-ci était attirée par le mathématicien et qu'apparemment ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il se força donc à reprendre le fil de sa pensée et reprit:

« Je suis sûr et certain que vos parents et votre frère, professeur Eppes, possèdent eux aussi des facultés, pas forcément la même que la vôtre, mais des facultés quand même...

- Si vous le dites..., murmura Charlie. Mais en ce qui concerne ma mère, vous ne pourrez malheureusement ni la rencontrer ni lui faire un prélèvement d'ADN: elle est décédée..., reprit-il tristement.

- Oh, je suis désolé, répondit Mohinder. Je l'ignorais...

- Ce n'est pas grave, professeur Suresh... Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, vous pensez que ma famille est « spéciale » et vous voudriez alors rencontrer mon père et mon frère ?

- Oui, enfin... Uniquement si vous êtes d'accord, je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer...

- Je veux bien vous aider dans vos recherches..., murmura le mathématicien. Dites-moi donc à quel moment vous serez disponible pour venir à Los Angeles, et je vous arrangerai un rendez-vous avec mon père et mon frère...

- Je souhaiterais que Peter m'accompagne, professeur Eppes, dit Mohinder. Avec sa capacité d'absorption, il pourra nous dire quelles sont les facultés des membres de votre famille...

- En parlant de famille..., souffla le plus jeune des Petrelli. Si je pars pour Los Angeles avec toi, Mohinder, je pourrai difficilement le cacher à ma mère et à mon frère... Je pourrai toujours dire à ma mère que j'ai une opportunité de travail ou un stage à faire à l'autre bout du pays, mais Nathan... Il me connaît, il devinera que ce sera en rapport avec tes recherches... Je sais qu'il saura garder le silence là-dessus vis-à-vis de notre mère, et j'espère qu'il n'essaiera pas de me dissuader de t'accompagner... »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

La semaine dernière le chapitre 4 n'a pu être posté, alors du coup je me rattrape ce week-end !

Bonne lecture !

Etoilia

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: « Voyage sous surveillance »**_

_Une semaine plus tard, à New York, dans l'appartement de Peter Petrelli._

« A Los Angeles ?

- Oui, Nathan, répondit Peter en fermant son sac de voyage, tu as bien entendu... Je vais accompagner Mohinder là-bas...

- Quand ?

- A 9h30, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus d'une heure...

- Et pour y faire quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu continues toujours à aider ce généticien dans ses recherches !

- Nathan..., soupira le plus jeune. Tu as le don de voler et moi celui d'absorber les capacités des personnes que je croise... Nos facultés nous viennent de certains gènes, et le travail de Mohinder consiste à répertorier tous ces gènes de façon à comprendre pourquoi ils sont présents ou absents, actifs ou non chez les gens... Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'essayer de comprendre ce que nous vivons, tout de même !

- Non, bien sûr..., souffla le politicien en se passant une main dans les cheveux. C'est juste que... Partir à l'autre bout du pays pour y rencontrer des personnes figurant sur une liste...

- Eh bien quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te choque là-dedans ?

- Je ne suis pas choqué, Peter, mais disons que... je m'inquiète pour toi...

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- Oui... Depuis ta chute de plusieurs étages, lorsque tu as essayé de voler, je... je crois que tu t'investis un peu trop dans les recherches du professeur Suresh...

- Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi toi et moi nous avons ces capacités, Nathan, je ne cherche rien d'autre... En plus, les personnes que nous allons rencontrer à Los Angeles sont toutes de la même famille, c'est la première famille entière concernée par des facultés comme les nôtres !

- Bien... Et vous comptez rester combien de temps là-bas ?

- Ça, ça dépendra de la famille Eppes, répondit Mohinder, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la chambre de Peter.

- Je suis presque prêt, dit le plus jeune des Petrelli. Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à son frère: « Je ne voudrais pas te mettre dehors, Nathan, mais nous allons bientôt partir à l'aéroport...

- D'accord..., soupira ce dernier. Et je dirai quoi à notre mère lorsque je la verrai ? Que tu es parti faire un stage à l'autre bout du pays alors qu'à New York il y a des formations tout à fait valables pour les infirmiers ?

- Pour ça je te fais confiance, Nathan, tu trouveras bien un bobard à lui raconter... Tu fais de la politique, non ? Alors ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient sur le palier d'étage. Peter ferma la porte de son appartement à clé et se tourna vers son frère:

« Bon, eh bien à plus tard, Nathan... Dans une semaine si tout va bien...

- Une semaine ? D'accord... Bon voyage alors...

- Merci Nathan, répondit Mohinder tout en regardant sa montre, avant d'ajouter: « Notre taxi ne devrait pas tarder, je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher ! »

**********

Après avoir regardé son frère et le généticien monter dans le taxi, Nathan s'apprêtait à regagner sa voiture, lorsqu'il aperçut sa mère sur le trottoir. Surpris, le politicien la vit s'approcher de lui et allait lui demander la raison de sa présence devant le domicile de Peter, lorsqu' Angela Petrelli dit rapidement:

« Bonjour Nathan, je savais que je te trouverai ici, aussi suis-je venue te prévenir que je t'attends dans deux heures à l'aéroport...

- A l'aéroport ? Dans deux heures ? Mais, maman, que racontes-tu ?

- Ton frère a bien l'intention de se rendre à Los Angeles en compagnie du professeur Suresh, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais... que..., balbutia Nathan, complètement interloqué.

- Et ils vont y rencontrer la famille Eppes, non ?

- Euh, je...

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant comment je le sais, Nathan, fit Angela Petrelli en agitant la main en signe d'impatience. Mais il est capital que toi et moi nous nous rendions également là-bas....

- Mais... pourquoi ?

- Disons que la famille Eppes est liée à la nôtre d'une certaine façon..., répondit sa mère, avant d'ajouter pour elle-même: _« et que nos deux familles ne doivent pas découvrir la nature de ce lien en dehors de ma présence, d'où l'utilité du Haïtien pour effacer certaines informations gênantes des mémoires... »_

_**********_

_Plus tard, à l'aéroport__ de New York._

Peter et Mohinder étaient déjà installés à leurs places depuis une vingtaine de minutes environ, lorsque le commandant de bord prit la parole pour annoncer le décollage imminent de l'avion. Le généticien alluma son ordinateur portable et dit:

« Puisque nous allons avoir trois heures de vol, je vais en profiter pour me replonger dans vos ADN à Nathan et à toi...

- Je croyais que tu les avais déjà analysés, fit Peter.

- Je le pensais aussi, répondit l'Indien, mais il y a tellement d'échantillons référencés que j'ai dû croire que je m'en étais occupé... Pourtant... j'aurais juré que j'avais regardé les vôtres il y a encore trois jours...

- Si tu le dis, Mohinder... Pour ma part, j'ai bien l'intention de faire une petite sieste pendant le vol..., dit Peter en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Bonne sieste alors Peter, répondit le généticien en souriant. Moi, je vais me replonger dans vos ADN... et régler ma montre sur l'heure de Los Angeles ! »

Tandis que le jeune Indien s'affairait sur son ordinateur, un homme assis non loin d'eux dans la rangée voisine les regardait discrètement, songeant à la mission – empêcher Mohinder Suresh de regarder les ADN de la famille Petrelli - que lui avait confiée sa patronne, Angella Petrelli...

**********

_La même semaine plus tard, à Los Angeles, dans la maison des Eppes._

« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi dingue !, s'exclama Alan Eppes en se levant de la table du petit déjeuner.

- Attends Charlie, fit Don en posant sa tasse de café, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux, Don, répondit le mathématicien en regardant son frère et son père. Le professeur Chandra Suresh étudiait le génome humain et son fils Mohinder a repris ses travaux; il a continué le recensement entrepris par son père et il a découvert que nous étions sur cette liste !

- Et pourquoi nous ?, demanda Alan. Qu'est-ce que notre famille peut bien avoir d'extraordinaire au point d'intéresser des généticiens ?

- Ça je l'ignore, le professeur Suresh s'est montré plutôt évasif sur le sujet, répondit prudemment Charlie, qui avait toujours en mémoire la démonstration de télékinésie de Peter Petrelli. Mais il pense que notre ADN a quelque chose de spécial et il souhaiterait l'étudier...

- Et il arriverait quand, ton professeur indien ?, interrogea Don.

- Aujourd'hui, vers 15h30. Et je lui ai proposé de loger ici, la maison est assez grande ! D'ailleurs, après mon cours à la fac, j'irai le chercher à l'aéroport, alors j'espère que vous ne me ferez pas faux bond, vous m'avez tous les deux promis d'être là aujourd'hui ! »

**********

_Deux heures plus tard, dans le vol New-York-Los Angeles_

Nathan Petrelli essayait de concentrer toute son attention sur le film qui était diffusé dans l'avion, mais ses pensées dérivaient à chaque fois vers son frère et surtout vers les mystérieuses paroles prononcées par sa mère deux heures auparavant: _« la famille Eppes est liée à la nôtre d'une certaine façon... »_ Le politicien soupira et tourna la tête vers cette dernière, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, celle-ci avait déjà pris les devants:

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Nathan... Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux encore rien te révéler pour le moment, il faut d'abord que nous voyions la famille Eppes...

- Tu en parles comme si tu les connaissais...

- D'une certaine façon, oui... J'ai rencontré Margaret Eppes il y a trente ans, lorsque j'ai accouché de ton frère...à Los Angeles...

- A Los Angeles ?

- Oui, Nathan, Peter est venu au monde bien avant la date prévue, et ton père et moi nous trouvions là-bas à l'époque... Quant à toi, tu étais parti passer le mois de juillet chez tes cousins quand tu as appris sa naissance...

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit qu'il était né là-bas ?

- Etait-ce vraiment important pour toi de le savoir, Nathan ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, maman, mais quel rapport entre nos deux familles ?

- J'ai accouché le même jour que Margaret Eppes et nous avons eu l'occasion de sympathiser à la maternité, c'est tout, répondit Angela Petrelli en souriant, avant de reprendre: « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon cher fils, j'aimerais me reposer avant d'arriver à Los Angeles... »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 « Génétique et évolution »**_

« Et n'oubliez pas, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour corriger l'exercice que je viens de vous donner sur les probabilités ! », lança Charlie à ses étudiants alors que ceux-ci étaient en train de quitter l'amphi.

Le mathématicien regarda sa montre: il était 15 heures, il avait juste le temps de faire la route jusqu'à l'aéroport pour y récupérer le professeur Suresh et son ami Peter Petrelli, dont l'avion devait se poser vers 15h30. Le jeune homme rangea prestement ses affaires dans son cartable, sortit de la salle et faillit heurter Amita qui venait à sa rencontre:

« Charlie, j'ai une heure de battement entre mes cours et toi tu as fini ta semaine, que dirais-tu si on allait se prendre un café ?

- Désolé, Amita, mais là je me rends à l'aéroport !

- A l'aéroport ? C'est vrai ! C'est aujourd'hui que le professeur Suresh vient à Los Angeles ! Quel dommage que j'aie encore 1h30 de cours à donner, je t'aurais volontiers accompagnée !

- Ne t'en fais pas Amita, on se retrouve chez moi, d'accord ?, fit Charlie en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- D'accord, à ce soir... »

**********

_Au même moment, dans le vol New York – Los Angeles_

« Peter, tu devrais commencer à émerger de ta sieste... Dans moins de 30 minutes, nous serons à l'aéroport de Los Angeles !, dit Mohinder en donnant un petit coup de coude à son compagnon de voyage.

- Mmmh..., grogna celui-ci. Déjà ?

- Eh oui, Peter, notre voyage touche à sa fin... Et pour ton information, je t'annonce qu'il est 15h10 heure locale... Tu n'as pas réglé ta montre avant de partir, il me semble...

- Non, en effet... »

Non loin des deux amis, un homme regardait le contenu de l'enveloppe que lui avait remise sa patronne, Angella Petrelli: un bon de réservation pour une voiture de location, et l'adresse de la famille Eppes, où il devait se rendre jusqu'à ce que son employeuse ne le rejoigne...

**********

_Une demi-heure plus tard_

« Professeur Suresh, Peter, bienvenue à Los Angeles !, dit chaleureusement Charlie en serrant la main des deux hommes.

- Bonjour professeur Eppes, répondit Mohinder avec un grand sourire, je suis très heureux de vous revoir !

- Moi de même, ajouta Peter Petrelli.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?, demanda le mathématicien.

- Très bien, professeur, dit le généticien. Maintenant nous devons juste nous adapter à l'heure locale !

- C'est vrai que 3 heures de décalage, ça fait presque une demi-journée..., dit pensivement Charlie. Allez, je vous ramène à la maison, je vous sers un bon café et ensuite... eh bien... nous ferons plus ample connaissance, surtout que mon père et mon frère seront là !

- Bien volontiers, professeur... », répondit Mohinder.

**********

_Environ une demi-heure plus tard_

« Don, papa, je suis rentré !, lança le mathématicien en ouvrant la porte de la maison. Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans le salon, Charlie !, répondit Alan.

- D'accord ! »

Le mathématicien aida ses invités à se débarrasser de leurs bagages et manteaux, puis leur indiqua le chemin de la salle de séjour:

« Papa, Don, je vous présente le professeur Mohinder Suresh et son ami Peter Petrelli, qui l'aide dans ses recherches !

- Professeur Suresh, dit Alan en serrant la main du généticien

- Monsieur Eppes, c'est un honneur, répondit le jeune Indien, et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer...

- Allons, allons, pas de cérémonie entre nous, mon garçon, fit Alan en secouant la main. Charlie m'a dit que vos recherches étaient très importantes; je ne vois pas bien en quoi je pourrai vous être utile, mais si je peux vous aider, pourquoi pas !

- Merci, Monsieur Eppes. Puis, se tournant vers Don: « Votre frère m'a dit que vous travaillez pour le FBI, c'est bien ça ?

- En effet, répondit le fils aîné des Eppes en lui serrant la main. Et vous, vous êtes infirmier je crois ?, demanda-t-il à Peter.

- Tout à fait, répondit ce dernier. Mohinder et moi nous sommes connus pour ainsi dire par hasard, et comme ses recherches m'intéressaient, je lui ai proposé de l'aider ! »

Les cinq hommes discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, achevant de se présenter les uns aux autres, puis Charlie invita tout le monde à s'asseoir pendant qu'Alan allait chercher un plateau pour amener le café. Don demanda alors à Mohinder:

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous étudiez l'ADN humain à la recherche de gènes qui seraient particuliers ?

- En effet... Mon père, dont j'ai repris les travaux, avait découvert que certains gènes évoluaient, faisant ainsi apparaître... de nouvelles... capacités..., murmura le généticien.

- De nouvelles capacités ?, l'interrogea Alan. Et qu'entendez-vous par là exactement ?

- Eh bien..., commença le généticien. Il inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre: « La vie, c'est le mouvement, pas vrai ? Rien n'est figé, rien n'est immuable... Il suffit de regarder la nature, avec le cycle des saisons... En été, les animaux recherchent l'ombre et la fraîcheur, leur pelage – pour ceux qui en ont – s'allège; en hiver, ils recherchent la chaleur et la lumière, leur fourrure s'épaissit...

- Oui, répondit Alan, intrigué.

- Mais les animaux ne sont pas les seuls à devoir s'adapter aux saisons, les hommes aussi... Depuis son apparition jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'espèce humaine a connu des changements climatiques, des bouleversements géologiques avec l'apparition de montagnes et d'océans... A chaque fois, les humains ont dû s'adapter pour pouvoir survivre...ce qui s'est traduit par des mutations génétiques et des modifications anatomiques: courbé au départ comme les primates, l'homme s'est peu à peu redressé sur ses jambes...

- Jusque là je vous suis toujours...

- Moi aussi, fit Don, tout aussi intrigué que son père.

- Mon père a toujours pensé que les êtres vivants, quels qu'ils soient, évoluaient par paliers... Paliers qui pouvaient être plus ou moins longs selon les espèces et les circonstances... Et il a découvert il y a quelques années que l'espèce humaine n'échappait pas à la règle, bien au contraire...

- Et donc ?, demanda Alan. A quoi votre exposé sur le darwinisme est-il sensé nous faire aboutir ?

- Eh bien... Mon père s'est rendu compte que certaines personnes avaient évolué de telle façon que certaines capacités s'étaient développées chez elles...

- Comme quoi, par exemple ?, fit Don.

- La... télékinésie, souffla Mohinder. Ou encore une ouïe surdéveloppée...

- Et vous pensez que notre famille ferait partie de ces personnes dont le patrimoine génétique aurait évolué ?

- Oui...

- Je crois que Peter devrait faire une démonstration de ses talents, professeur Suresh, intervint Charlie. Comme il l'avait dit lui-même lors de notre première rencontre, les actes sont parfois plus parlants que les mots...

- Il a raison, Mohinder, dit l'infirmier. Regardez bien le sucrier sur le plateau... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sucrier en question commença à flotter dans les airs. Don se mit à tousser, ayant avalé de travers; quant à Alan, il faillit lâcher sa tasse et en renverser le contenu sur le tapis du salon ! Mais alors que l'objet s'élevait tout doucement dans la pièce, Peter déclara:

« Mohinder, je me sens bizarre tout à coup...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si... une chape de plomb était en train de me tomber dessus pour m'empêcher de me servir de mes pouvoirs..., répondit l'infirmier, dont la main se mit à trembler. Oh mon Dieu, c'est vraiment étrange... Mohinder, attrape le sucrier, sinon je crois que je vais provoquer une catastrophe...

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le généticien en s'emparant prestement de l'objet et en le reposant sur le plateau.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Charlie d'une voix inquiète. Tout va bien, Peter ?

- Oui..., murmura celui-ci. C'est bizarre... j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que la force qui m'empêchait de pratiquer la télékinésie venait de cette pièce...

- De cette pièce ? fit le mathématicien. Pourtant vous n'avez eu aucun problème à New York !

- Parce que votre père et votre frère n'étaient pas là, professeur Eppes..., intervint Mohinder tout en regardant les deux hommes en question. Le jeune Indien inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre: « Messieurs, il semblerait que l'un de vous possède la faculté de bloquer les capacités... »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7: "Révélation des pouvoirs et conséquences"**_

Le silence accueillit la remarque du généticien. Les trois membres de la famille Eppes se regardaient, incrédules, essayant d'assimiler les paroles du jeune Indien. Charlie inspira profondément et déclara en regardant son père et son frère:

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de déterminer qui a bloqué – sans vraiment le vouloir, bien sûr – la tentative de télékinésie de Peter: l'un de vous va sortir de la pièce, voire même aller dans le jardin, et nous verrons bien !

- Je veux bien m'éloigner, fit Don, joignant le geste à la parole.

- Merci Don, répondit le mathématicien. Et maintenant, Peter ?

- Nous allons être fixés dans quelques secondes, professeur Eppes », dit l'infirmier en tendant de nouveau la main vers le sucrier.

Le plus jeune des frères Petrelli inspira profondément et ferma les yeux; et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir l'objet flotter dans les airs devant l'air effaré d'Alan Eppes:

« Jésus Marie Joseph...C'est... C'est tout bonnement hallucinant ! Mais dans ce cas, si la lévitation marche en ma présence, ça voudrait dire que... c'est Don le... « bloqueur » ?

- On dirait bien, oui, répondit Mohinder. C'est bon Peter, tu peux relâcher le sucrier, je voudrais maintenant savoir quelle est la capacité de Monsieur Eppes...

- Alan, s'il vous plaît, intervint l'intéressé.

- Euh... Alan, rectifia le généticien en souriant.

- Et comment notre jeune ami va-t-il bien pouvoir nous dire quel... don... je possède ?

- Ma capacité est justement d'absorber celles des autres, Alan, répondit Peter. Je suis... une éponge, en quelque sorte... Il me suffit de me trouver en présence de la personne pour que je récupère sa faculté... comme la télékinésie, par exemple...

- ... que vous avez... « empruntée » à quelqu'un, murmura Alan Eppes.

- Oui, fit Mohinder, d'ailleurs à ce propos, il serait peut-être bon de vous parler de la personne qui possède ce don... Sylar..., ajouta le généticien en regardant Peter.

- Sylar ?

- Oui... Sylar était le... « Patient zéro » de mon père, le tout premier humain répertorié dans sa base... Malheureusement, mon père ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en le rencontrant, il allait signer son... arrêt de mort...

- Son arrêt de mort ?, firent Charlie et Alan d'une seule et même voix, juste au moment où Don revenait dans le salon.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?, fit ce dernier.

- Eh bien..., commença le mathématicien. Mohinder était en train de nous dire que son père avait... fait une mauvaise rencontre...

- Mauvaise comment ?, demanda l'agent fédéral.

- Sylar, le « patient zéro » de mon père, répondit le généticien. Il a la capacité de télékinésie, mais contrairement à Peter qui a juste besoin de se trouver juste à côté d'une personne pour absorber sa capacité, Sylar, lui, ne peut s'approprier un pouvoir qu'en...tuant les gens pour s'emparer... de leur cerveau...

- De leur cerveau !, s'écrièrent les trois Eppes avec effroi.

- Mais alors..., fit Don d'un air pensif. Tous ces mystérieux meurtres à New York, toutes ces victimes avec le haut du crâne découpé...

- C'est Sylar, oui..., déclara Mohinder. Et c'est pour cela que Peter et moi avons entrepris de retrouver et de répertorier un maximum de personnes dotées de facultés...afin de les prévenir de l'existence de ce malade... La police est sur ses traces, mais avec ses pouvoirs il a plusieurs longueurs d'avance et demeure donc insaisissable...

- Mon Dieu..., murmura Alan. Je sais bien qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais parfois il vaudrait mieux que certaines personnes n'existent pas...

- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Mons... Alan, dit le généticien. Et maintenant, Peter va essayer de déterminer quelle est votre faculté, d'accord ? » Puis, s'adressant à l'agent fédéral: « Sans vouloir vous vexer, Don, pourriez-vous rester à l'entrée du salon ? Sinon vous allez encore bloquer Peter... »

- D'accord...,... », répondit celui-ci, un peu gêné.

Devant la mine un peu déconfite de l'aîné des frères Eppes, Peter déclara:

« Ne faites pas cette tête, Don, ce n'est pas votre faute... Vous ignoriez que vous aviez cette capacité... Mais maintenant que vous le savez, ça devrait aller un peu mieux... Il faudra juste que vous appreniez à vous contrôler, et je pense que je pourrai vous aider...

- Bon, ben... merci, répondit l'agent fédéral. Vous allez donc déterminer le pouvoir de mon père là ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs il va falloir que je me concentre... »

L'infirmier ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit en disant:

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais... je crois que la capacité d'Alan a un rapport avec la nature, j'ai pensé au vent notamment...et aussi à l'eau...

- Au vent et à l'eau ?, dit Mohinder.

- Oui... Je sens... comme un lien avec les éléments... c'est très diffus... Je pense que vous êtes capable d'influer sur la nature, Alan...

- Moi ?, fit l'intéressé, complètement abasourdi. Et comment le pourrais-je ?

- Mmmh... Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît ?, demanda Peter.

- J'y vais », répondit Charlie, au moment où son téléphone portable sonna.

Le mathématicien regarda l'écran et prit l'appel tout en partant vers la cuisine:

« Bonsoir Amita... Ton cours s'est bien passé ?

- ...........

- Oui, ici tout va bien, le professeur Suresh et Peter Petrelli sont bien arrivés...

- .... ! ....., .....

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir venir ce soir ?

- ...., .... ...

- Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave... on se verra demain...

- .... ..... !

- Oui, moi aussi j'espère que tu ne mettras pas des heures pour corriger toutes tes copies !

- ........

- Oui, moi aussi je t'embrasse Amita, bonsoir... »

Tout en discutant avec sa petite amie, Charlie avait rempli un verre d'eau qu'il s'empressa d'apporter dans le salon:

« C'était Amita, elle ne pourra pas venir ce soir, elle s'est récupéré un tas de copies à corriger et comme en plus elle se sent fatiguée, elle préfère rester chez elle et ne viendra pas avant demain après-midi ! Tenez, Peter, voici votre verre d'eau !

- Merci ! Bien, maintenant j'espère avoir vu juste ! Je vais essayer de transformer cette eau en vapeur... »

L'infirmier posa le verre devant lui, ferma les yeux un court instant puis les rouvrit et mit ses mains de chaque côté du verre mais sans toucher celui-ci. Il se concentra sur le liquide, lequel se mit à onduler légèrement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à former une colonne d'eau dont le sommet finit par s'évaporer...

« Bonté divine..., murmura Alan Eppes. Ce qu'on vient de voir, là, je peux le faire aussi ?

- C'est votre don, Alan, répondit Peter. C'est la faculté que j'ai récupéré de vous... Et je pense que vous pouvez aussi influer sur le vent, voire également sur le feu ou la terre...

- Un peu comme le personnage de Tornade dans les X-Men ?, demanda Don.

- Je peux agir sur la nature, c'est bien ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

- Oui, Alan, dit Mohinder. Peut-être même avez-vous la faculté de... faire tourner le vent ?

- Tiens, ça me rappelle une anecdote du boulot, ça... C'était il y a environ 10 ans, sur l'un de mes derniers chantiers... On construisait un immeuble à usage commercial, et je me rappelle que les grutiers devaient travailler très lentement à cause du vent qui faisait se balancer les poutres qu'ils soulevaient... A un moment donné, l'un de mes collègues a dit: « Si le vent continue à souffler dans ce sens, il faudra arrêter le chantier car ça va devenir dangereux ! » Et je me rappelle avoir dit à voix haute: « Si seulement le vent pouvait tourner... » Et comme par miracle, un quart d'heure après ça soufflait dans une direction qui arrangeait les ouvriers ! C'est un truc qui m'avait marqué, et ma chère Margaret me disait parfois que si je pouvais avoir autant de chance avec les billets de loterie, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas ! »

Tout le monde sourit à cette amusante remarque, puis Alan reprit sur un ton plus sérieux en s'adressant à Mohinder:

« Maintenant que je sais que je peux agir sur la nature, ça voudrait donc dire qu'il y a 10 ans...

- ...vous avez _effectivement_ demandé au vent de souffler dans une autre direction, oui... », répondit le généticien.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8: « Rencontres au sommet et fraternités inattendues »**_

Les cinq hommes demeurèrent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Charlie reprit la parole:

« Donc, si je récapitule, nous avons: mon père qui peut influer sur les éléments, mon frère qui peut bloquer les capacités, Peter qui peut absorber les capacités en question, et enfin moi qui peut maîtriser les mathématiques à un très haut niveau, c'est bien ça ?

- En effet, professeur, répondit Mohinder. Mais la question que je me pose, c'est comment votre don a bien pu échapper au pouvoir paralysant de votre frère...

- C'est vrai ça, fit Don. Si je suis effectivement capable d'empêcher les gens de se servir de leurs facultés, comment Charlie a-t-il toujours pu jusqu'à présent éviter mon...blocage ?

- Je pense que la réponse est dans son ADN, déclara le généticien. Il possède peut-être des « gènes de la résistance » qui lui ont permis de ne pas trop subir votre pouvoir, Don... Et pour cela, il n'y qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de prélever un peu d'ADN... »

**********

_Non loin de la maison des Eppes, dans une voiture._

Le Haïtien sourit tout en observant avec ses jumelles la famille Eppes, le fils cadet de sa patronne et le généticien indien: depuis qu'il était arrivé, ce dernier n'avait pas encore cherché à effectuer un prélèvement d'ADN et les récents événements lui avaient appris que l'une des personnes de la maison avait la capacité de bloquer les facultés. Cette nouvelle n'était pas pour le réjouir, car elle risquait de lui compliquer la tâche – empêcher à distance le professeur Suresh d'analyser les ADN avant l'arrivée de sa patronne - mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le « bloqueur » ne serait peut-être pas un obstacle pour lui: ne possédait-il pas lui aussi la capacité de paralyser les facultés ?

**********

_Dans la maison des Eppes._

« Bien, maintenant que nous savons tous ici de quoi les uns et les autres sont capables, je vais procéder à un prélèvement d'ADN sur vous, messieurs, déclara Mohinder.

- Et comment comptez-vous procéder ?, demanda Alan.

- Rien de plus simple, Mons... Alan, reprit le généticien: vous frottez l'intérieur de votre joue avec un petit coton tige pour recueillir un peu de salive, ou alors vous me donnez un cheveu... ou encore quelques gouttes de sang !

- Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux pour vous, professeur ?, fit le patriarche de la famille Eppes.

- Je n'ai pas de préférence, dit le jeune Indien. Mais nous n'aurons pas les résultats immédiatement: même si je possède du matériel très perfectionné en la matière, il faudra bien deux bonnes heures pour une analyse globale de vos ADN respectifs...

- Vu ma tignasse, je peux bien donner quelques racines de cheveu, fit Charlie en souriant...

- Je ne me sens pas particulièrement d'entrain à m'entailler le doigt, alors pour moi ce sera un peu de salive..., intervint Don.

- Pour moi aussi, ajouta Alan, même s'il n'est pas très élégant de cracher devant tout le monde !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Alan répondit Mohinder en souriant et en lui tendant un coton-tige, il vous suffira juste de bien enduire ceci de salive ! »

**********

_Dans la voiture garée près de la maison des Eppes._

Le Haïtien n'avait rien perdu de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux: le généticien procédait enfin au prélèvement des ADN, il était d'ailleurs en train d'allumer son ordinateur et de préparer son matériel. L'homme de main d'Angela Petrelli regarda sa montre: il était presque 17h15, sa patronne n'allait pas tarder à arriver puisqu'elle avait pris l'avion une heure après lui...

**********

_Dans la maison des Eppes_

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde m'a donné son ADN, je vais maintenant lancer les analyses !, déclara Mohinder d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Et nous aurons les résultats dans environ deux heures, c'est bien ça ?, demanda Charlie.

- Seulement un aperçu global de la structure de vos ADN, répondit le généticien. Pour une analyse plus approfondie, il faudrait relier plusieurs ordinateurs en réseau et les faire travailler pendant plusieurs jours, au moins une semaine ! Mais ça, je le ferai une fois de retour à New York, pour le moment je me contenterai seulement de repérer les gènes sortant de l'ordinaire et les gènes qui vous seront communs à tous les trois !

- Et comment ferez-vous la différence entre les gènes « normaux » et les autres ?, interrogea Alan. Sur quoi allez-vous vous baser pour dire qu'un gène est commun à toute l'humanité et qu'un autre n'est spécifique qu'à quelques individus ?

- Je vais procéder à une comparaison de vos ADN avec tous ceux que j'ai déjà recueillis, répondit Mohinder. Cela me donnera déjà une première piste de travail, en attendant de pouvoir creuser davantage dans un laboratoire avec du matériel plus perfectionné... »

**********

_Dans la rue, non loin de la maison des Eppes_

« Bien, nous sommes arrivés à destination, vous pouvez vous garer, lança Angela Petrelli au chauffeur de taxi. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant quelques billets, et gardez la monnaie !

- Merci, Madame, répondit l'homme. Je vais décharger vos bagages...

- Merci, dit la mère de Nathan et de Peter. Puis, se tournant vers son fils aîné: « Encore un peu de patience, Nathan, d'ici quelques minutes tu auras enfin les réponses à toutes tes questions... Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser un instant, j'ai quelqu'un à voir non loin de là...

- Quelqu'un ?, fit Nathan, incrédule. Et qui donc ?

- Une personne qui avait pour mission de suivre ton frère...

- De suivre Peter !, s'exclama l'avocat. Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sauras tout au moment voulu, déclara Angela en se dirigeant sans plus attendre vers la voiture de son homme de main, empêchant ainsi son fils de lui poser d'autres questions.

En apercevant sa patronne, le Haïtien s'était empressé de sortir de son véhicule afin de lui faire son rapport, mais celle-ci leva la main et déclara:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien rempli ta mission, contrairement à ce que tu penses... Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas empêcher Mohinder Suresh de procéder aux prélèvements des ADN de la famille Eppes, mais tu as su retarder ce moment suffisamment pour que je puisse prendre le relais au bon moment...

- J'ai simplement empêché l'Indien de regarder son ordinateur dans l'avion, par contre une fois ici, j'ai senti que l'une des personnes de la maison...

... avait comme toi la faculté de bloquer les capacités, l'interrompit Angela. Je le savais, aussi ai-je fait en sorte de prendre l'avion le plus rapidement possible afin de ne pas arriver à Los Angeles trop longtemps après le professeur et mon fils... Tiens, c'est pour toi, reprit-elle en lui tendant une grande enveloppe: il y a là-dedans une réservation pour une chambre d'hôtel, un billet d'avion pour demain... et une petite récompense pour avoir mené à bien ta mission... »

Le Haïtien prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et sourit: en plus des documents cités, se trouvait une liasse de billets et il répondit:

« Vous savez bien que je vous suis entièrement dévoué, Madame Petrelli...

- Je le sais, répondit celle-ci, et c'est pour cela que je te récompense... Tu peux partir tranquille, je m'occupe de tout à présent...

- A vos ordres... »

Une fois le Haïtien parti, Angela se retourna vers son fils qui avançait lentement vers elle, l'air soucieux. Alors que Nathan allait ouvrit la bouche, elle leva la main pour le faire taire et déclara:

« Maintenant nous allons sonner chez les Eppes, Nathan, et tu auras la réponse à tes questions... Quant à l'homme avec lequel tu viens de me voir discuter, je te dirai simplement ceci: il avait pour mission de veiller à ce que le professeur Suresh et ton frère attendent notre arrivée pour découvrir certaines choses... »

**********

_Chez les Eppes._

« Bien, maintenant que les analyses sont en cours, si je vous montrais vos chambres ? Ensuite nous verrons ce que nous ferons à dîner !

- D'accord, répondit Peter, on vous suit... Tu viens Mohinder ?

- J'arrive, fit celui-ci en éteignant l'écran de son ordinateur. Devant l'air étonné de ses compagnons, il reprit: « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas interrompu les analyses, j'ai simplement éteint l'écran pour ne pas consommer inutilement de l'électricité ! Il sera toujours temps de le rallumer dans la soirée, non ? »

Alors que les trois hommes allaient sortir du salon, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Tiens, qui cela peut-il bien être ? », fit Alan en se dirigeant vers le vestibule.

Le patriarche de la famille Eppes ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant une femme - qui semblait avoir à peu près son âge – et un homme plus jeune, tous deux élégamment habillés. Mais Alan n'eut guère le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche, car la voix surprise de Peter se fit entendre derrière lui:

« Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et avec Nathan en plus ?

- Peter, je suis ravie de te revoir, lui lança sa mère. Puis, se tournant de nouveau vers Alan: « Bonsoir Monsieur Eppes, je suis navrée de débarquer ainsi à l'improviste à votre domicile, mais je tenais absolument à m'entretenir avec vous de certaines choses... Je suis Angela Petrelli, et voici mon fils aîné Nathan, le frère de Peter donc... Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Euh je... Bonsoir Madame, répondit Alan complètement abasourdi tout en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Vous... vous êtes la mère de Peter ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs il semblerait que j'arrive au bon moment... Les analyses ADN sont en cours, n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Mohinder.

Le généticien, tout aussi surpris que ses compagnons de voir ainsi débarquer les deux autres membres de la famille Petrelli, ne put répondre autrement qu'en hochant affirmativement la tête.

Voyant que toutes les personnes devant elles ne semblaient pas vouloir prendre la parole, Angela Petrelli reprit, tout en s'adressant à Alan et en se dirigeant vers le salon:

« Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous souvenir de moi, Monsieur Eppes, et pourtant j'ai bien connu votre épouse, Margaret...

- Margaret ?, fit l'intéressé en la suivant, toujours sidéré.

- Oui, Margaret, déclara Angela en enlevant son manteau, dont j'ai fait la connaissance à Los Angeles il y a trente ans de cela, à la maternité...

- A la maternité ? Mais que... vous étiez infirmière ?

- Pas du tout Monsieur Eppes, répondit Angela en souriant et en s'asseyant dans le canapé tandis qu'Alan et les autres prenaient place autour d'elle. J'étais une patiente, tout comme votre épouse... Nous avons accouché en même temps là-bas...

- Oh ! Et... qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?, demanda Alan, qui retrouvait peu à peu son aplomb.

- Eh bien...Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler à tous est loin d'être évident, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop lorsque vous saurez la vérité...

- Quelle vérité ?, demanda Peter, intrigué.

- J'ai rencontré Margaret Eppes à la nursery de la maternité, et ce pour une raison très simple: nous avions accouché en même temps...

- Oui, et alors ?, fit Nathan.

- En voyant Margaret, j'ai compris que si je ne faisais rien, son enfant serait perdu...

- Comment ça perdu !, s'exclama Alan Eppes. Mais que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je sais, Monsieur Eppes, que votre famille possède des dons, tout comme la mienne, déclara Angela en regardant tour à tour ses deux fils qui ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir chacun un sursaut devant les révélations de leur mère. Mais si je suis venue de New York exprès pour vous rencontrer, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que le professeur Suresh découvre une certaine chose en dehors de ma présence...

- Quoi donc ?, demanda le généticien, soudain méfiant. Qu'est-ce qui peut donc bien vous effrayer dans mes recherches pour que vous ayez traversé tout le pays pour nous rejoindre Peter et moi ?

- Jetez donc un coup d'œil à votre ordinateur, et vous comprendrez... », lui lança calmement Angela.

Le généticien, qui était assis juste devant la petite table du salon sur laquelle il avait laissé son portable, ralluma l'écran de celui-ci et regarda les échantillons d'ADN prélevés sur la famille Eppes:

« Je ne vois rien d'anormal, Madame Petrelli, que voulez-vous...

- Faites un comparatif avec les ADN de ma famille, voulez-vous ? », le coupa Angela d'un ton autoritaire.

Le jeune Indien soupira et s'exécuta. Les prélèvements effectués sur les deux familles s'affichèrent, et Mohinder allait déclarer qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange, lorsqu'il réalisa la teneur de ce qu'il voyait à l'écran. Il sentit subitement le sang quitter son visage et ne put que hoqueter:

« C'est...c'est... non... C'est pas possible !

- Que se passe-t-il professeur Suresh ?, lui demanda Nathan Petrelli, assis à sa droite, d'un ton inquiet.

- Je... c'est... »

Devant l'absence de réaction de son voisin, l'avocat se pencha pour regarder l'écran du portable et murmura d'une voix blanche:

« Professeur... c'est...

- Oui, Monsieur Petrelli, les résultats sont bien là et il n'y a pas d'erreur possible..., souffla Mohinder d'une traite.

- C'est... vous voulez dire que...

- Que les fratries ne sont pas celles que l'on croit...»


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9: « Faux frères et vrais liens »**_

Mohinder n'avait fait que murmurer cette phrase, mais ce fut comme s'il l'avait hurlée à la face de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, car tout le monde – à l'exception d'Angela Petrelli – afficha subitement un air effaré, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abattait sur la maison. Nathan, inspirant profondément, reprit d'une voix étranglée tout en continuant de regarder l'écran du portable:

« Si j'en crois ce que j'ai sous les yeux, professeur Suresh, mon... frère ne serait pas Peter mais... Charlie... Quant à Peter, il serait en réalité le frère de Don, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Nathan..., soupira le généticien. Je... les résultats ne laissent aucun doute possible, Charlie est bien votre frère et Peter est bien celui de Don...

- Mohinder..., souffla l'infirmier. Non...c'est pas vrai...

- Je suis désolé, Peter..., répondit le jeune Indien.

- Maman..., reprit le plus jeune des Petrelli. Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai...

- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, Peter, répondit doucement Angela. Mais ainsi que je l'ai dit il y quelques instants, j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait pour sauver l'enfant de Margaret Eppes, pour te sauver, Peter... Si je n'avais pas échangé mon fils avec toi à la maternité, tu serais mort, tout comme ta pauvre mère, pour laquelle je n'ai rien pu faire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? », demanda Nathan.

Angela Petrelli soupira, avant de répondre:

« La famille Eppes ignorait tout de ses pouvoirs, mais pas moi ni les autres personnes avec lesquelles je travaillais. Grâce à mes dons de voyance, je savais que Margaret allait mettre au monde un enfant doté de la même capacité qu'elle, et je savais aussi que cette faculté n'était guère compatible avec celle du fils aîné... »

Don eut un mouvement de surprise; Angela le regarda puis reprit:

« Oui, Don, votre pouvoir étant de bloquer ceux des autres, il était par conséquent l'opposé de celui de votre mère et de votre frère. Votre mère ignorait tout de son potentiel, elle a donc absorbé malgré elle votre pouvoir, et comme elle ne savait pas non plus comment maîtriser sa faculté, eh bien...cela a entraîné un conflit dans son organisme...

- Un conflit dans son organisme ?, fit Alan Eppes, abasourdi. Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- En arrivant dans son corps, la capacité de Don a agi comme un poison chez Margaret: son organisme, qui avait pourtant les moyens d'assimiler ce pouvoir bloquant sans aucun problème, s'est retrouvé submergé par celui-ci et en tentant de se défendre, il a provoqué une dégénérescence de ses cellules...

- Une dégénérescence..., dit Alan. Mais alors... son cancer...

- Oui, Alan, son cancer a été provoqué par la mauvaise assimilation par son organisme d'une capacité qu'elle aurait pu parfaitement maîtriser... si elle avait su...

- Mon Dieu..., murmura Don, qui avait soudain pâli. Je...

- Non, Don, déclara fermement Angela Petrelli, vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de votre mère... Votre famille ignorait tout de ses pouvoirs, c'est ça qui l'a tuée, pas vous... Quand j'ai rencontré Margaret à la maternité il y a trente ans de cela, je savais que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle, son organisme était déjà trop atteint... Mais je pouvais sauver son fils, et c'est ce que j'ai fait... Mon enfant avait hérité de la robuste constitution de son père et de son grand-père paternel, il était donc parfaitement capable de supporter ce pouvoir bloquant..., continua Angela en regardant le mathématicien, dont les larmes commençaient à couler, avant de reprendre: « Ne crois surtout pas que je t'ai échangé sans état d'âme avec Peter, Charlie. Cela m'a brisé le cœur de devoir laisser mon propre enfant à une autre femme, aussi bonne mère fut-elle... Même si je savais que Margaret t'aimerait de tout son cœur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être inquiète...

- Je, euh... je..., balbutia Charlie, qui pleurait maintenant pour de bon, tout comme Peter, tandis que Nathan s'efforçait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler et que Don et Alan respiraient profondément pour retrouver leur calme. Oh, je vais prendre l'air », murmura-t-il en se levant et en partant en direction du garage.

- Charlie !, s'écria Don.

- Non, Don, intervint son père, laisse-le, je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de rester seul un moment...

- Nathan... », souffla Peter, avant de regarder la femme qui lui avait tenu lieu de mère et de sortir du salon en direction de la cuisine.

**********

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus total, puis Nathan, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à Don, rompit celui-ci en s'adressant à sa mère:

« Bien, maintenant que nous savons que nos frères n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croyait, que va-t-on faire ?

- Echanger nos coordonnées et repartir à New York, que veux-tu faire d'autre, Nathan ?, lui répondit sa mère d'une voix lasse.

- Je ne sais pas, mais... après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je... je ne me vois pas rentrer à la maison et faire comme si de rien n'était... Je... je vais téléphoner à Heidi et au bureau pour les prévenir que je vais rester sur la côte Ouest pour quelques temps...pour raisons familiales...

- Et que diras-tu à ta femme dans ce cas ?, l'interrogea sa mère. Car elle fait partie de la famille je te signale !

- Je lui dirai que ça concerne Peter, elle comprendra, répondit Nathan d'une voix où perçait une certaine impatience, avant de se lever et de s'adresser à Don et Alan: « Je... Pour moi ça ne change rien, Peter est et sera toujours mon frère, et je ne pensais vraiment pas m'en découvrir un autre ici... Je... je voudrais discuter avec Charlie, vous pensez que c'est possible ?

- Eh bien..., commença Alan, il est parti se réfugier dans le garage, comme il le fait toujours lorsque quelque chose ne va pas... Je ne sais pas si vous réussirez à lui parler, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer, la porte du garage se trouve par là...

- Merci, Monsieur Eppes... Euh... je... Serait-il possible que l'un de vous... ou les deux... aille voir Peter ? Je n'aime pas le savoir seul quand il va mal...

- Je vais y aller, répondit Don en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Merci », murmura l'aîné des Petrelli.

**********

En entendant Angela Petrelli raconter qu'elle l'avait échangé avec Peter, Charlie avait senti son cœur s'emballer pendant qu'une énorme boule se formait dans sa gorge et que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Et c'est dans un état second qu'il s'était levé et avait dit _« je vais prendre l'air »_, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans le garage. Une fois là, il avait attrapé une craie et repris les calculs commencés la veille sur l'un de ses tableaux, mais au bout de quelques minutes, la colère l'avait saisi et il avait jeté la craie de rage avant de se laisser tomber par terre.

**********

Une fois dans la cuisine, Peter laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail tout en inspirant et expirant profondément, tentant de retrouver son calme, mais il sentait le sang cogner contre ses tempes ainsi que les battements affolés de son cœur. _« J'ai l'impression d'étouffer_, songea-t-il, _j'ai besoin de prendre l'air dehors »_. Avisant la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin, il tira le verrou de celle-ci et sortit. Il fit quelques pas, puis, sentant que ses jambes tremblaient, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises de jardin.

**********

Parvenu devant la porte qui menait au garage, Nathan frappa trois coups, et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, se décida tout de même à entrouvrir la porte. La pièce était silencieuse, mais en tendant l'oreille, l'avocat perçut une respiration saccadée. Nathan ouvrit un peu plus la porte et fit un pas dans le garage, essayant de localiser Charlie. Il lança:

« Charlie ? Charlie ? »

En entendant son prénom, le mathématicien sursauta et pensant avoir affaire à l'agent fédéral, il cria sèchement avant de tourner la tête en direction de la voix:

« Fous-moi la paix, Don !

- Oh, désolé, je vois que je tombe mal, dit doucement l'avocat. C'est Nathan Petrelli...

- Oh, pardon, bredouilla Charlie, je croyais que c'était mon frère... enfin, frère...

- Mais... je suis votre frère aussi, Charlie, déclara Nathan en esquissant un timide sourire.

- Il semblerait, oui..., répondit le mathématicien en essayant de sourire à son tour.

- Vous... vous permettez que je reste un peu avec vous ? Je... j'aimerais... discuter un peu...

- Oui, si vous voulez... et de quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle ?

- Eh bien..., reprit Nathan tout en s'asseyant dans le canapé en face du tableau devant lequel se trouvait Charlie, je... vous êtes mon frère, alors... je voudrais apprendre à vous connaître... »

**********

Don entra dans la cuisine, et n'y voyant pas Peter, il en déduisit que celui-ci ne pouvait se trouver que dans le jardin, puisque c'était le seul autre endroit qui communiquait avec la cuisine en dehors du salon. Il s'approcha de la porte menant au jardin, le verrou avait été retiré, Peter était donc sorti. L'agent fédéral jeta alors un œil par la fenêtre et aperçut le jeune infirmier assis sur l'une des chaises du salon de jardin. _« Quelle histoire de dingue, _songea-t-il, _échanger deux enfants à la maternité... Et maintenant me voilà face à... mon vrai frère... » _

Don ouvrit la porte et rejoignit Peter, qui se tenait la tête entre les mains et pleurait, à en juger par les mouvements de ses épaules et sa respiration saccadée. L'agent fédéral vint se placer en face de l'infirmier et dit doucement en posant une main sur son épaule:

« Peter, ça va ?

- Nathan, c'est toi ? Oh, pardon, bredouilla le jeune homme, je croyais que c'était mon fr... que c'était Nathan, quoi...

- Oui, je comprends..., murmura Don tout en attrapant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de Peter. Moi aussi je suis... sans voix...

- Je savais que ma mère pouvait être tordue, dit amèrement Peter, mais à ce point... Pourquoi m'avoir échangé avec son propre fils si elle savait pour vos capacités ? Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir contacté à l'époque pour tout vous révéler ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ces questions, soupira Don. Eh bien, on pourra dire que nous aurons eu une journée riche en révélations... »

**********

Après le départ des quatre frères, Mohinder était resté dans le salon avec Alan Eppes et Angela Petrelli. Il ne réalisait pas encore la portée de ce que ses analyses avaient révélé et se sentait en partie responsable du drame qui s'était joué devant lui. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui avait échangé les nourrissons à la maternité, le généticien ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser vis-à-vis de Peter, qui était son ami. Il soupira, éteignit son ordinateur portable et observa tour à tour Alan et Angela: chacun des deux semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et le jeune Indien se sentit soudain de trop dans la pièce. Il se leva et dit timidement:

« Je... Je vais aller monter les bagages de Peter et les miens, je... je vais vous laisser discuter, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, ma place n'est pas ici...

- Que dites-vous là, mon garçon ?, s'écria Alan. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir indésirable ! Quant à discuter avec cette dame, reprit l'ancien urbaniste en tournant la tête vers Angela Petrelli, je crois que tout a été dit, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions ajouter de plus sur le sujet !

- Monsieur Eppes a raison, professeur Suresh, déclara l'intéressée en se levant. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, et je crois que pour le moment nous devrions en rester là... Les esprits sont encore sous le choc de mes révélations, et je me doute qu'il leur faudra un certain temps pour digérer... Je vais donc me retirer, la seule chose que je vous demanderai Monsieur Eppes, c'est de pouvoir utiliser votre téléphone afin d'appeler un taxi...

- Je vous en prie, faites », répondit Alan.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: « Découvertes et partages »**_

_Le lendemain matin._

Une bonne odeur de café était en train de se répandre à travers le rez-de-chaussée, indiquant ainsi à Alan Eppes qu'il pouvait enfin se verser une tasse. Celui-ci prit un mug dans l'armoire et le remplit aux deux tiers, comme à son habitude. Il posa son café sur la table de la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour en sortir des tranches de bacon et des œufs. Alors qu'il allait poser le tout sur la table, Mohinder Suresh fit son apparition:

« Ah, bonjour professeur, dit le patriarche Eppes en lui faisant un grand sourire. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, Alan, répondit le généticien, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mohinder, vous savez...

- D'accord, Mohinder... Du café ?

- Volontiers, oui...

- Et pour votre petit déjeuner, vous prendrez quoi ?

- Oh, je... parfois un bol de céréales, parfois une omelette, c'est selon l'humeur... ou selon ce que j'ai dans mon frigo, pour être plus honnête ! Les courses et moi, ça fait deux... surtout quand je suis lancé dans mes recherches !

- Ça, ça me rappelle quelqu'un..., fit Alan en souriant. Charlie non plus n'est pas très porté sur les choses matérielles, il faut parfois que j'aille le chercher dans le garage pour qu'il vienne se nourrir !

- Justement, en parlant de Charlie...

- Oui ?

- Je... Je sais que c'est idiot, mais je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser à cause de mes découvertes d'hier... C'est à cause de moi si Angela Petrelli a débarqué chez vous et a fait ses révélations, chamboulant ainsi vos vies...

- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, mon garçon..., soupira Alan. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir avant de faire ces analyses que les fratries n'étaient pas celles que l'on pensait... Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à encaisser le choc et à... continuer de vivre comme on l'a toujours fait... Même si désormais notre vie sera légèrement différente, maintenant que nous savons que nous avons des...dons !

- Oui...Si seulement il n'y avait eu que la révélation de vos facultés...

- Ecoutez Mohinder, vous aurez beau soupirer et vous lamenter sur les résultats de vos analyses d'hier, ça ne changera rien... Comme je viens de le dire, ce qui est fait est fait... Ce que j'espère, par contre, c'est que Charlie et Peter réussiront à surmonter cette épreuve... Don est d'un tempérament plus solide, il arrivera à encaisser le choc assez rapidement, Nathan aussi je pense... Je ne le connais pas, mais il m'a donné l'impression d'être un homme plutôt... comment dire...un peu comme Don, du genre à maîtriser ses émotions...

- En effet, Alan. Nathan est tout à fait capable d'avoir la tête froide lorsque c'est nécessaire, mais quand il s'agit de Peter...il a un peu plus de mal... Et je pense que ce sera difficile pour lui aussi, surtout maintenant qu'il sait que Peter n'est pas son véritable frère...

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Mohinder... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ces quatre-là parviennent à retrouver leurs repères... »

**********

_Dans la chambre de Don._

Nathan Petrelli ouvrit les yeux, bailla et s'étira dans le lit avant de s'asseoir. Il fut tout d'abord surpris de se trouver dans une pièce qui n'avait rien d'une chambre d'hôtel ou de son domicile, avant de se rappeler la journée de la veille. Il soupira profondément, avant de tourner la tête vers celui qui restait pour lui son frère, même si l'ADN avait prouvé le contraire hier: Peter dormait encore, ses cheveux lui couvrant les yeux. Nathan tendit la main et remonta la mèche rebelle qui l'empêchait de voir le haut du visage du dormeur. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit une larme perler de sous les paupières de l'infirmier, et il déposa un délicat baiser sur le front de celui-ci avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre.

**********

_Dans la chambre de Charlie._

Le mathématicien était réveillé depuis un moment mais était resté allongé, écoutant la respiration régulière de Don – qui avait laissé sa chambre à Peter et à Nathan suite à la décision de ce dernier de rester quelques temps à Los Angeles. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé la journée de la veille, mais l'agent du FBI endormi près de lui dans son lit lui rappelait que celle-ci avait été on ne peut plus réelle... Soupirant profondément, Charlie se leva, s'étira, et sortit de sa chambre le cœur lourd...

**********

_Dans le couloir de l'étage_.

Nathan était sur le point de refermer la porte de sa chambre, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette sur sa droite. Tournant la tête, il reconnut le mathématicien, et ne put s'empêcher d'être ému en le voyant. Charlie, de son côté, avait aperçu son frère biologique:

« Oh, euh, bonjour, Nathan...

- Bonjour Charlie... Bien dormi ?

- Oui... Enfin, si on veut...Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil...Je n'ai pas arrêté de voir encore et encore le film dans ma tête, quand Mohinder a annoncé les résultats des analyses et que votre...notre...mère... nous a dévoilé la vérité...

- Je comprends..., dit doucement Nathan. Pour moi non plus cela n'a guère été évident, ni pour Peter... Nous avons un peu discuté hier avant de nous endormir, et je crois qu'il nous faudra pas mal de temps pour digérer tout ça...

- Oh que oui...

- Charlie...

- Oui ?

- Venez là..., fit Nathan en tendant un bras vers le mathématicien.

- On peut se tutoyer, vous savez..., répondit Charlie, intrigué

- Alors viens là... petit frère, dit doucement l'avocat, la main toujours tendue vers ce dernier.

- Je... »

Voyant que le mathématicien hésitait sur la conduite à adopter, Nathan fit un pas vers lui et lui saisit délicatement le poignet avant de l'attirer contre sa poitrine et de l'enlacer doucement, une main posée au milieu de son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque. Charlie, tout d'abord surpris par cette effusion de tendresse, finit par se laisser aller et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère...

**********

_Dans la cuisine._

« Bon, puisque les garçons ne semblent pas décidés à nous rejoindre, je propose que nous attaquions le petit déjeuner sans plus attendre, déclara Alan Eppes en déposant deux tranches de bacon dans les assiettes sorties par Mohinder.

- J'adhère complètement, Alan, répondit celui-ci.

- Dites-moi, Mohinder, serait-ce abuser que de vous demander si vous pourriez m'expliquer vos travaux plus en détail ? Parce que je dois avouer que vous avez piqué ma curiosité hier, malgré les rebondissements !

- Mais avec plaisir, Alan, répondit le généticien tout en croquant dans un toast beurré. Ce sera pour moi un honneur de vous montrer mes recherches !

- Voyez-vous mon garçon, j'étais urbaniste, et pourtant, je me suis toujours posé tout un tas de questions sur la vie, la mort, l'évolution de l'humanité, l'ADN humain, si simple et si complexe à la fois... Pourquoi souriez-vous ?, fit Alan, un peu décontenancé par l'expression amusée de son interlocuteur.

- Loin de moi l'idée de me moquer, Alan, répondit Mohinder, mais en me parlant comme vous le faites, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Peter...

- Ah bon ? Eh bien, il faut croire que « bon sang ne saurait mentir » alors, comme le dit le proverbe...»

**********

_Dans le couloir de l'étage._

Nathan avait pris Charlie dans ses bras et chacun des deux sentait qu'un lien très fort était en train de s'établir entre eux. Le mathématicien releva la tête et murmura:

« Merci...

- Merci ? Pourquoi ?, demanda l'avocat, surpris.

- Eh bien parce que... Merci d'avoir compris que... j'en avais besoin, répondit le plus jeune en rougissant.

- Don ne te prend jamais dans ses bras ?, fit Nathan, toujours étonné.

- Non... Oh mais il a d'autres qualités, c'est juste que... il n'est pas très démonstratif, c'est tout...Quand je ne vais pas bien, il sait comment me réconforter, simplement il... il ne me prend pas dans ses bras...

- Alors que Peter et moi c'est tout le contraire... on ne saurait pas se parler d'un problème sans se prendre au moins par la main... On est comme ça dans la famille, et c'est aussi dans la culture italienne, de s'exprimer beaucoup par gestes...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, répondit Nathan en embrassant Charlie sur le front avant de lui rendre sa liberté. On va prendre un petit déjeuner maintenant ? »

Le mathématicien allait répondre, lorsque la porte de la chambre de Don s'ouvrit...

**********

_Dans la chambre de Don._

Peter ouvrit les yeux et bailla un bon coup. Il s'étira dans le lit puis s'assit. Les événement de la veille lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire et il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour refouler les larmes qu'il sentait poindre au coin de ses yeux. Inspirant profondément, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, pour apercevoir son frère et Charlie dans le couloir...

**********

_Dans le couloir de l'étage._

« Bonjour Peter, bien dormi ?, lui demanda Nathan avec un grand sourire.

- Salut Nat, salut Charlie, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Bonjour Peter, dit le mathématicien.

- Nous allions justement descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner, reprit Nathan, mais avant ça... »

Tendant le bras gauche en direction de l'infirmier, l'aîné des Petrelli l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser sur le front, avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur Charlie. Peter, suivant le regard de l'avocat, adressa un petit sourire au mathématicien, lequel répondit en lui tendant la main, que Peter prit bien volontiers dans la sienne. Puis, en silence, les trois hommes descendirent l'escalier.

**********

_Dans la cuisine_

« Tiens, bonjour vous trois !, lança Alan Eppes en voyant arriver Charlie, Peter et Nathan. Bien dormi ? »

Les cinq hommes se saluèrent puis les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alan ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir Don: l'agent fédéral avait eu une semaine assez éprouvante, et il avait du sommeil à récupérer. L'ancien urbaniste espérait néanmoins que son fils aîné montrerait le bout de son nez avant midi.

Environ une heure plus tard, le petit groupe avait fini de se restaurer et débarrassait la table. Peter et Mohinder remontèrent prendre une douche pendant qu'Alan, Charlie et Nathan retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour s'habiller. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, le mathématicien constata que Don était réveillé.

« Salut Don !

- Salut..., répondit l'intéressé d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Si tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner, c'est maintenant, car il est passé 10h30...Et dans une heure – une heure et demie, j'attaque les préparatifs du déjeuner...

- Du déjeuner ?

- Oui, j'ai prévu de l'ossobucco au menu et Nathan s'est proposé pour faire des pâtes selon une recette de sa famille... Et pour ce soir, j'avais pensé commander des plats chinois, surtout que nous serons deux de plus !

- Comment ça deux de plus ?, fit Don en baillant.

- Oui, Larry et Amita vont venir ce soir ! Amita était sensée être là en début d'après-midi, mais elle a des copies à corriger et pour ça elle a besoin d'être au calme, ce que je peux comprendre...

- Ah, OK... Euh Charlie...

- Oui ?

- Comment ça va ? Ce qui s'est passé hier...tu...

- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, Don... je crois que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser...et je ne suis pas le seul, tu t'en doutes...

- Oui...Ecoute, Charlie, même si je ne suis pas toujours...enfin je veux dire... je sais bien que je ne suis pas un mec hyper démonstratif, mais je veux que tu saches que... tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ? Et le fait que tu ne sois pas mon frère biologique mais celui de Nathan, eh bien...c'est pas la fin du monde pour moi, ça change rien... »

L'agent fédéral avait à peine achevé sa phrase que le mathématicien arriva sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant:

« Merci, Don...

- Euh, ben... Pas de quoi », répondit celui-ci, surpris tout d'abord par cette étreinte inattendue, avant de refermer ses bras sur le corps de Charlie..


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, je vais d'abord terminer cette fic avant d'en amorcer de nouvelles ! (et j'ai un tas d'idées en cours: les deux suites d' "Un patient nommé Wilson", les deux versions de mon cross-over NCIS / Esprits Criminels "Saturday Night Fever", et une fic sur "The Sentinel", plus peut-être une fic sur "Doctor Who" !)

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi mes histoires jusqu'à présent

Bonne lecture

Polymnia

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: « Journée en famille, soirée entre amis»**_

_Dans la cuisine, vers midi._

« Et voilà, la viande est dans le four pour une heure de cuisson !, s'exclama Charlie en refermant la porte de l'appareil en question.

- Et je ferai chauffer l'eau pour les pâtes dans environ quarante minutes donc, déclara Nathan qui avait aidé le mathématicien à préparer le repas.

- Justement, en parlant des pâtes, je serais curieux de connaître ta...«recette », puisqu'apparemment tu les fais d'une façon spéciale...

- Oh, il n'y a rien de bien sorcier, je mets juste ce qu'il faut dans l'eau de cuisson pour que les pâtes aient du goût...

- Et c'est quoi, ce qu'il faut ?

- Je ne dirai rien, c'est un secret de famille !

- Je suis ton frère biologique pourtant, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

**********

_Au même moment, dans le salon._

« Donc si je comprends bien, il y a des gènes qui seraient communs à l'humanité tout entière, d'autres qui seraient juste communs aux personnes...« spéciales » comme les garçons et moi-même, et enfin d'autres gènes encore qui seraient spécifiques à une famille donnée ! Jusque là j'ai bien tout suivi, Mohinder ?, demanda Alan Eppes avec un air soucieux.

- C'est tout à fait ça, Alan, répondit le généticien avec un grand sourire. D'où la difficulté pour détecter les gènes dits particuliers et les recenser !

- Tu m'étonnes... Et ce n'est rien de dire que c'est un travail de titan que vous avez entrepris là !

- Eh oui..., soupira le jeune Indien. Cependant, si je puis me permettre, Alan, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ces recherches... Tout ce que vous voyez là, c'est la poursuite des travaux de mon père... Quand je pense qu'au début, je ne voulais rien croire de ce qu'il avançait...et qu'aujourd'hui je suis là en train de vérifier ses incroyables théories !

- Nul n'est prophète en son pays, mon garçon, lui dit gentiment Alan en lui touchant l'épaule. Votre père était ce que l'on appelle un visionnaire, il avait compris, ou du moins senti, qu'il approchait de quelque chose de révolutionnaire...mais comme c'est le cas la plupart du temps, il s'est heurté aux réticences de son entourage...

- Oui, c'est exactement ça... Je me dis parfois que si j'avais suivi mon père dès le début, il ne se serait peut-être pas fait tuer à New York...

- Vous n'êtes pour rien dans la mort de votre père, Mohinder, personne ne pouvait savoir que ses recherches l'amèneraient à rencontrer le dingue dont vous m'avez parlé, ce fameux...Sylar... »

**********

_Dans la cuisine._

« Non, attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu pourrais deviner le résultat d'un scrutin avec tes formules !, s'exclama Nathan en arrondissant les yeux de surprise.

- Oui, Nathan, je t'assure, répondit le mathématicien en souriant. Les mathématiques interviennent dans de nombreux domaines, comme la météorologie, ou... un exemple encore plus parlant...les finances !

- Et tu pourrais aussi anticiper le cours de la Bourse ?

- Si je me penchais sérieusement sur la question, pourquoi pas, oui... »

**********

_Dans le salon._

« Alors Mohinder, je ne te suffis plus comme assistant, on dirait ?, lança Peter en souriant alors qu'il arrivait de l'étage.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Peter, répondit le généticien, souriant lui aussi. Alan souhaitait en savoir un peu plus sur nos recherches, c'est tout !

- Et je ne suis pas déçu, mon garçon, loin de là, déclara le patriarche Eppes en regardant le jeune infirmier. Ce que vous faites tous les deux est réellement fascinant, et...tellement important aussi...Mais dites-moi, Mohinder, vos travaux, là, vous allez...les publier un jour ?

- Alors là bonne question, Alan, répondit le jeune Indien d'un air dubitatif. Disons que pour le moment je me contente de collecter et d'analyser le plus de données possible, quant à porter tout ça à la connaissance du grand public, ça c'est une autre histoire...Il faudrait que l'humanité tout entière soit d'abord sensibilisée à la génétique avant de pouvoir envisager ne serait-ce que quelques secondes que l'espèce humaine est capable de...muter et d'évoluer ! En tout cas, j'espère que nous serons capables un jour d'amorcer la réalisation d'un ...« dictionnaire » des gènes, si je puis dire !, reprit le généticien.

- Un dictionnaire des gènes ?, fit Don, médusé, qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

- Don ! Alors mon garçon, enfin réveillé ?, lui demanda son père.

- Euh...j'ai pris une bonne douche, alors on va dire que ça va à peu près...Même si je retournerais volontiers me coucher !, ajouta l'agent du FBI en baillant.

- Il est vrai que tu as eu une semaine éprouvante, déclara Alan, il ne te faudra pas trop du week-end pour récupérer je crois !

- Au fait, Charlie n'est pas avec vous, Mohinder ? Je pensais que vos travaux l'intéresseraient au plus haut point, après tout ce qu'il nous avait raconté là-dessus !

- Mais mes recherches l'intéressent, Don, simplement là il est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner avec Nathan !

- Le déjeuner ? Euh...il est quelle heure là ?

- Il est midi vingt, Don, lui répondit son père après avoir consulté sa montre, et Charlie nous a dit que nous pourrions passer à table vers 13 heures !

- Midi vingt..., répéta l'agent du FBI en étouffant un baîllement. Je suis vraiment décalé, aujourd'hui... Au fait, ça vous dirait de manger dehors ? La journée s'annonce belle...

- Ma foi...pourquoi pas, dit Alan, mais il va falloir aller frotter un peu le mobilier de jardin avant de mettre la table !

- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe !, lança Don.

- Je peux te donner un coup de main, si tu veux, proposa Peter.

- OK. Tu viens ? On va aller voir ce que mijotent nos frangins !

- C'est ce que je comptais faire figure-toi ! »

**********

_Dans la cuisine._

« Alors comme ça j'ai deux neveux..., murmura Charlie, qui s'était assis ainsi que Nathan. Tu as une épouse et deux enfants...

- Oui...Et je dois reconnaître que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir une femme comme Heidi...Elle qui est devenue handicapée à cause de moi...

- Ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute, Nathan, dit doucement le mathématicien en prenant l'une des mains de l'avocat dans les siennes. Ta voiture ne serait jamais allée faire une sortie de route si ta capacité de voler dans les airs ne s'était pas manifestée à ce moment-là !

- Je sais bien, mais en attendant Heidi est clouée dans un fauteuil roulant pour le reste de son existence...Et je ne connais personne possédant la faculté de soigner...

- Et Peter ? Avec sa capacité d'absorber, il a pu acquérir ce don !

- Malheureusement non, Charlie, soupira Nathan en posant sa seconde main sur celles du mathématicien.

- Alors, ce déjeuner ?, lança Don en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de Peter, avant de reprendre d'un air hésitant: « Euh...on dérange là ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Charlie en retirant ses mains de celles de Nathan. J'allais justement demander à papa et à Mohinder de vous dire que le déjeuner était en train de chauffer et qu'on pourrait passer à table vers 13 heures !

- Bon, ben nous, on allait nettoyer la table et les chaises pour pouvoir manger dehors, dit l'agent du FBI en regardant Peter.

- D'accord. Tout va bien, Peter ?, lui demanda Nathan.

- Euh...oui, pourquoi ?, fit l'intéressé, un peu surpris.

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu as l'air...contrarié...

- Non...c'est juste que...ça me fait un peu bizarre de te voir parler là comme ça avec Charlie...comme tu le ferais avec moi...

- Peter..., murmura l'avocat en souriant et en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de l'infirmier. Tu es mon frère, au même titre que Charlie...Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté que tu vas moins compter pour moi... Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pris les mains de Charlie dans les miennes que je n'en ferai plus autant avec toi..., ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les bras - entre lesquels Peter vint immédiatement se blottir - , pendant que Don et Charlie se regardaient, un peu gênés par ces effusions fraternelles auxquelles ils n'étaient pas trop habitués...

**********

_Plus tard dans la journée, vers la toute fin de l'après-midi._

« Il était temps que nous rentrions, déclara le mathématicien en arrivant dans le salon, Larry et Amita ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, il est 18h30 ! Mais sinon, que dites-vous de votre journée ?, reprit-il en regardant ses invités.

- La balade dans le parc était très agréable, répondit Nathan, il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas promené ainsi !

- Et la visite du centre commercial n'était pas mal non plus, ajouta Peter, surtout en ce qui concerne les confiseries et les glaces !

- Alors messieurs, ce tour dans Los Angeles ?, interrrogea Alan lorsque les cinq hommes arrivèrent dans le salon.

- Très bien, déclara Mohinder. Nous avons même poussé une pointe jusqu'aux plages, ça change de New York !

Alors que le petit groupe prenait place dans le salon, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. « Ce doit être Larry ou Amita, dit Charlie, ou les deux ! Je vais ouvrir ! »

_Quelques instants plus tard_

« Larry, je te présente le professeur Suresh, Nathan et Peter Petrelli, ils nous viennent de New York ! Amita, tu te souviens de Peter et du professeur ? Quant à Nathan, c'est le... - Charlie eut une légère hésitation – frère de Peter !

- Bonsoir, dit la jeune femme en souriant chaleureusement aux trois hommes.

- Enchanté messieurs, déclara le professeur Fleinhardt en leur serrant la main avant de saluer Don et Alan. Charles m'a beaucoup parlé de vos travaux, professeur Suresh, vous avez entrepris des recherches sur l'ADN humain, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, en effet, répondit le généticien.

- Et vous, messieurs, reprit Larry en s'adressant aux frères Petrelli, vous l'assistez dans ses travaux je suppose ?

- Moi oui, intervint Peter, quant à Nathan, il... il nous accompagne, simplement...

- Dis-moi Larry, reprit Charlie, tu te souviens de ce congrès à New York auquel nous avons assisté Amita et moi ?

- Bien sûr... Il y était question de génétique, non ?

- Exactement. Tu te rappelles aussi m'avoir dit qu'il ne serait pas impossible que l'être humain développe un jour des capacités, un peu comme les super-héros ?

- Oui, et ?, fit le physicien, intrigué.

- Et alors, Larry... »

Charlie sentit son estomac se nouer: même s'il savait que son ami avait un esprit très ouvert, il redoutait néanmoins sa réaction lorsqu'il lui révélerait la raison de la présence des trois New-Yorkais chez lui. Le mathématicien regarda l'assistance, prit une grande inspiration, et continua:

« Amita est déjà au courant puisqu'elle était avec moi lorsque j'ai rencontré Peter et le professeur Suresh, et ce que je m'apprête à te dire risque fort de te bouleverser, Larry... Ma famille possède certaines facultés que nous n'avons découvertes que récemment... Don, tu veux bien t'éloigner quelques instants, que Peter puisse lui faire une petite démonstration ? »


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12: « Soirée fantastique et lendemain (presque) ordinaire »**_

_Quelques instants plus tard._

« Larry, tenez mon garçon, avalez ça, ça vous ramènera des couleurs !, s'exclama Alan en mettant un verre de cognac dans l'une des mains de l'intéressé.

- Larry, tu m'entends ?, lui demanda Amita, qui tenait une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Oui, Amita, je suis là..., murmura le physicien, le visage pâle. Mon dieu, Charles, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du mathématicien, lorsque tu as commencé à me parler de capacités que l'humanité pourrait acquérir, je... je ne pensais pas que ce serait déjà pour maintenant ! La télékinésie, la lévitation... Des rêves devenus réalité...

- Et cela bien malgré nous, professeur Fleinhardt, déclara Nathan. Nos facultés sont apparues un beau jour, sans prévenir, et depuis nous essayons de faire avec...

- Et vous aussi, vous avez des dons ?, demanda Larry à la famille Eppes.

- Oui, Larry, répondit Charlie. Papa peut influer sur les éléments de la nature, Don peut bloquer les capacités des autres, et quant à moi...ce sont les maths...

- Non, tu crois, Charles ?, dit le physicien en souriant. C'est... c'est tout bonnement incroyable, absolument fantastique... Dire que j'ai manqué défaillir en vous voyant agir ! Je me sens bête, si vous saviez...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Larry, reprit doucement Amita. On ne peut pas toujours contrôler ses émotions...

- Maintenant que ça va mieux, si on se commandait à dîner ?, fit Don.

- Tu as raison, Don, répondit le mathématicien, l'heure tourne, et j'ai encore des choses à te raconter, Larry, ajouta le jeune homme en se tournant vers son ami. Mais pour cela, j'attendrai que tu sois bien remis de tes émotions présentes... »

_Plus tard dans la soirée._

Après un copieux repas chinois commandé par Charlie et Don, Amita s'était proposée pour faire le café, ce que tous les participants du dîner acceptèrent bien volontiers. La jeune femme partit donc en direction de la cuisine avec quelques emballages de plats, suivie par le mathématicien qui portait le reste dans ses bras.

Une fois arrivés dans la cuisine, les deux jeunes gens mirent leurs déchets dans la poubelle, puis Charlie sortit le café et un filtre tandis qu'Amita prenait les tasses et le sucre dans l'une des armoires du haut. Le mathématicien attendit que sa petite amie ait posé toutes les tasses sur un plateau avant de l'enlacer par-derrière et de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou:

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi, surtout en ces instants de découvertes incroyables..., murmura-t-il

- Et si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de ne pas être aussi émotive que Larry !, répondit la jeune Indienne en souriant. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait complètement tourner de l'oeil, tout à l'heure ! Il faut dire aussi que de vous voir tous révéler vos dons à la suite a de quoi surprendre même les personnes les plus endurcies !

- J'imagine, oui, souffla Charlie. C'est drôle, mais depuis que je suis tout petit j'avais toujours entendu comme une... « musique des chiffres », quelque chose qui dansait dans ma tête et devant mes yeux, et voilà que maintenant j'apprends que tout ça provient de mes propres gènes !

- De tes gènes, oui... Alors que pour moi il aura fallu des années d'études et un travail d'arrache-pied pour maîtriser ne serait-ce que le quart de tes connaissances ! », lâcha Amita d'une voix un peu plus amère qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée.

En entendant l'intonation des paroles de sa petite amie, Charlie la fit se tourner face à lui, l'air inquiet:

« Amita, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mais si, tout va bien, Charlie, c'est juste que... j'ai un peu de mal à assimiler tout ce que je viens de découvrir avec toi et sur toi... Savoir que pour toi les maths font partie de toi depuis toujours alors que pour moi il a fallu que je passe des heures devant mes livres et mes cahiers, je... je trouve ça... injuste...

- Amita...

- Oui, je sais, je suis injuste envers toi Charlie, je sais bien que tu n'as pas demandé à naître avec ce don, mais essaie de te mettre à ma place ! Je me trouve un petit ami avec lequel je me sens bien, avec lequel je pense pouvoir construire quelque chose de solide et de sérieux, et voilà qu'un beau jour j'apprends que ce même petit ami dispose de gènes spécifiques qui lui permettent d'accomplir des miracles dans sa discipline !

- Je comprends que tu sois bouleversée Amita, puisque je le suis aussi, répondit doucement le mathématicien, je suis tout à fait conscient qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour digérer les derniers événements... Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que jamais je ne ferai passer mon don avant toi, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour tes travaux. Si je suis une « source naturelle » pour les maths, eh bien, il ne faudra pas hésiter à aller y puiser !

- Charlie, je sais très bien que ton don ne sera pas un obstacle entre nous puisque tu l'as toujours eu et que nous avons toujours fait avec jusqu'à présent, c'est juste qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, maintenant que l'on sait que l'origine est génétique...

- Charlie, lança la voix de Mohinder depuis l'entrée de la cuisine, Larry m'envoie vous dire qu'il aimerait bien vous tester, maintenant qu'il est remis de ses émotions !

- Vas-y, lui dit doucement Amita, et puisque que Mohinder est là, je vais l'embaucher pour m'aider à servir le café !

- A votre service, mademoiselle », répondit le généticien avec un grand sourire, ce qui amusa la jeune femme et le mathématicien.

Une fois Charlie sorti de la cuisine, le jeune Indien s'approcha d'Amita et lui demanda timidement:

« Pardonnez-moi si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Amita, mais j'ai eu l'impression que je tombais mal quand je suis entré dans la cuisine, vous aviez l'air en pleine conversation avec Charlie...

- Rien de grave, je vous rassure tout de suite, l'interrompit-elle vivement, nous étions juste en train de nous dire qu'il nous faudrait du temps pour accepter le fait que ses capacités soient d'origine génétiques...

- Oui, je comprends... Je n'ai aucun don moi-même, mais je dois avouer que le fait de côtoyer des personnes génétiquement exceptionnelles me rend parfois un peu... jaloux... C'est une réaction humaine je pense, d'envier ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce que les autres possèdent... Et parfois je me dis que je suis cent fois mieux comme je suis ! L'être humain est ambivalent par nature, Amita, et c'est ce qui nous permet de garder un certain équilibre je pense... Je le vois bien avec Peter, notamment...

- Avec Peter ?

- Oui... Mon ami a la capacité d'aborber les facultés des autres, et moi, à part le regarder découvrir ce qu'il a assimilé, le soutenir quand il ne se sent pas bien, eh bien... je ne peux pas faire grand-chose... Et en même temps, je me dis que parfois avec ces dons c'est comme une... malédiction...

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour trouver votre... équilibre avec tout ça ?

- Eh bien je me dis que si mon père et moi n'avions pas été là, toutes ces personnes seraient encore en train de se demander ce qui leur arrive, et quand Peter me remercie de l'aider à maîtriser ses dons, quand je vois son regard plein de reconnaissance, eh bien dans ces moments-là je me dis que je suis son équilibre à lui... Oh, bien sûr, cela n'est pas venu d'un seul coup, nous avons dû passer par des phases d'adaptation mutuelles, mais croyez-en mon expérience, Amita, vous en ressortirez grandie...

- Si seulement vous pouviez avoir raison... », murmura rêveusement la jeune femme en regardant en direction de la porte de la cuisine, par laquelle elle pouvait voir le mathématicien s'entretenir joyeusement avec Nathan et Larry.

_Le lendemain dans la matinée._

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Charlie repensait à sa conversation de la veille avec Amita. Celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter à son don - ce que le mathématicien pouvait parfaitement comprendre – mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère inquiétude quant à sa relation avec la jeune Indienne. Il s'en était ouvert à Mohinder, lequel lui avait expliqué que lui aussi était passé par là avec Peter, et que seul le temps permettrait de remettre les choses à plat.

Malgré tout, Charlie n'était pas entièrement convaincu, la singularité de sa situation lui apparaissait de plus en plus nettement: un don exceptionnel, doublé d'un échange à la maternité avec celui qui aurait dû théoriquement être élevé à sa place par la famille Eppes, sa propre famille elle aussi incroyable... Le mathématicien regarda Don, qui dormait encore: lui aussi avait pris les choses de plein fouet, mais à la différence de Charlie, sa petite amie à lui ne s'était pas trouvée présente au moment des révélations... Le jeune homme s'interrogea: même si Lise Warner était un agent du FBI aguerri, ne pourrait-elle pas avoir également la même réaction qu'Amita, à savoir avoir un peu de temps pour s'adapter à ce changement de situation ?

Le mathématicien en était là dans ses pensées, lorsque Don s'étira en baillant. Constatant que le plus jeune était déjà réveillé, l'agent du FBI murmura:

« Salut, Charlie... Bien dormi ?

- Salut, Don... Oui, j'ai dormi, mais quant à savoir si mon sommeil était bon ou pas, ça c'est une autre histoire...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, l'interrogea le plus âgé, perplexe.

- Eh bien... hier, Amita et moi avons eu une petite discussion au sujet de ce que nous avons appris sur moi, et... elle me dit qu'elle aura besoin de temps pour s'y faire, et moi je me demande si ça ira bien pour nous deux, et si toi tu sauras y faire face avec Lise Warner...

- Wow wow wow wow, une chose à la fois si tu veux bien, je suis en train d'émerger là tu vois, souffla Don tout en se redressant sur un coude. Si je comprends bien, tu es inquiet à cause de la découverte de nos dons, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement, Don... Mohinder m'a dit que la réaction d'Amita était tout à fait normale, puisque lui-même a dû apprendre à s'adapter à Peter et réciproquement... Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est quand Amita m'a dit qu'elle avait dû passer des heures à étudier alors que moi... ça vient... comme ça !, dit Charlie en claquant des doigts.

- Oui, et alors ?, déclara l'agent du FBI. Tu n'as pas demandé à avoir ce don, je n'ai pas demandé à avoir le mien, et après ? Qu'on le veuille ou non, ça fait partie de nous, et il y aura toujours des gens qui pourront être jaloux de ça, tout comme il y a des gens qui s'en accommoderont parfaitement. Charlie, les nouvelles sont fraîches, il est donc normal qu'Amita soit chamboulée, tout comme Lise le sera certainement le jour où je me sentirai prêt à lui en parler...

- Tu crois que Lise prendra les choses mieux qu'Amita ?

- Aucune idée, mais je suis sûr d'une chose: si Loïs Lane a su s'adapter aux superpouvoirs de Clark Kent, pourquoi nos petites amies respectives nous fuiraient-elles pour des capacités qui sont beaucoup moins impressionnantes ? C'est vrai, quoi, regarde-nous Charlie: tu fais des maths comme tu respires, et moi mon pouvoir consiste à bloquer les capacités des autres, rien à voir avec une super-vision aux rayons X ou une force surhumaine...

- Je sais bien Don, mais tu me connais, tu sais que je suis du genre à m'inquiéter pour un rien

- Et moi je te garantis que tout ira bien ! Et je suis même sûr qu'à l'avenir Amita pourrait t'appeler... «Super Charlie ! »

- Bien sûr, et moi je verrais bien Lise te surnommer « Super Donnie » lors d'une enquête ! », répondit Charlie en riant, un peu rassuré par les paroles de celui qui, en cet instant, comprenait parfaitement ses appréhensions...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13: « dimanche en famille(s) »**_

_Dans le salon, en début d'après-midi._

« Tu ne vois pas Liz aujourd'hui, Don ?, demanda Charlie à l'agent fédéral.

- Non, je lui ai téléphoné en fin de matinée, elle est crevée, et m'a dit qu'elle allait sans doute passer sa journée à faire la sieste entre deux séances de rangement de son appart ! Et toi, tu vas voir Amita ?

- Finalement non..., soupira le mathématicien. Je pensais l'emmener au cinéma cette après-midi mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait rester seule aujourd'hui, histoire de faire un peu le point sur ces deux derniers jours... Mohinder m'a dit que sa réaction était normale, que lui-même était passé par là vis-à-vis de Peter au début de ses travaux, mais bon...

- T'en fais pas, Charlie, Amita est une fille bien, et je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra spontanément vers toi... En plus, elle doit peut-être aussi se dire que vu ce que tu as appris dernièrement, tu préfères rester un peu avec... tes frères...

- Oui, il doit y avoir un peu de ça... C'est vrai que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, Nathan et Peter, mais en même temps j'aimerais tellement qu'Amita soit près de moi... »

Pendant que les frères Eppes discutaient dans le salon, les frères Petrelli, quant à eux, se trouvaient dans le jardin avec Mohinder et Alan. Ce dernier était en train de leur annoncer qu'il allait partir rendre visite à un vieil ami, lorsque le téléphone portable du généticien sonna:

« Excusez-moi, messieurs, dit le jeune Indien en se levant pour s'éloigner de ses compagnons. Oui, allô ?

- …. ? …... !

- Amita, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- …, …. … …... …... ?

- Aujourd'hui ? Je pense que ça devrait être possible, mais je vais en parler à Charlie...

- … ….. .

- D'accord, je vous rappelle pour confirmer. »

Tout en faisant signe à ses trois camarades qu'il allait revenir, Mohinder rentra dans la maison à la recherche de Charlie. Il trouva le jeune homme dans le salon et lui fit part de l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Un peu surpris tout d'abord, le mathématicien lui répondit finalement qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'il aille voir Amita chez elle. Le jeune Indien repartit donc en direction de la terrasse, et déclara à ses trois compagnons:

« Je vais moi aussi vous abandonner cette après-midi, messieurs... Amita m'a appelé, et Charlie m'a dit que cela lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien de parler avec moi des récents événements...

- Elle est bouleversée, il fallait s'y attendre..., déclara Alan Eppes. J'ai bien vu qu'elle essayait de donner le change, mais de telles révélations ont de quoi vous déstabiliser grandement ! Surtout quand celles-ci concernent l'homme qui fait partie de votre vie !

- Charlie et Amita ont déjà un peu discuté de ça, Alan, répondit Mohinder, mais ils n'ont pas encore le recul nécessaire pour voir les choses objectivement...

- Mais vous, vous l'avez..., dit Alan. Depuis que vous avez repris les travaux de votre père, vous avez été amené à côtoyer des personnes dotées de facultés, vous avez vu les difficultés causées par ces dernières, et vous savez à quel point ça peut chambouler les gens...

- Oui... De plus, quand on est engagé dans une relation, il est parfois plus facile de parler avec un tiers de certaines choses, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'Amita m'a contacté: elle a besoin d'un regard extérieur sur sa relation avec Charlie pour mieux appréhender ses facultés...

- J'espère que vous pourrez les aider, alors..., murmura Alan. Mais j'y pense, vous n'avez pas de moyen de locomotion pour vous rendre chez Amita, que diriez-vous si je vous y déposais ?

- C'est justement ce que je m'apprêtais à vous demander, Alan... »

_Un peu plus tard, dans l'après-midi._

Après le départ d'Alan et de Mohinder, les quatrefrères s'étaient retrouvés sur la terrasse du jardin pour discuter. La conversation était plutôt plaisante pour tout le monde, hormis le moment pendant lequel Don évoqua les meurtres en série de Sylar à New York. L'agent fédéral ajouta que sa petite amie, Liz Warner, également membre du FBI, essayait de collecter un maximum d'informations se rapportant à ces événements. Puis il referma la parenthèse, et les échanges repartirent sur des bases plus gaies. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie déclara à ses trois compagnons qu'il souhaitait revoir une de ses formules et qu'il allait donc se rendre dans le garage. Peter se montra intéressé et demanda au mathématicien s'il pouvait l'accompagner, ce que ce dernier accepta bien volontiers.

Une fois les deux plus jeunes partis, les deux aînés se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis Nathan prit la parole:

« Dites-moi, Don, il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser, mais j'ai peur de me montrer indiscret...

- Indiscret ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien...ça concerne vos rapports avec Charlie... C'est...comment dire... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre vous deux et la relation que j'ai avec Peter... Il est assez évident que vous vous appréciez tous les deux, mais...désolé, je cherche mes mots... J'ai parfois eu l'impression en vous observant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui vous maintenait à distance l'un de l'autre, quelque chose qui vous empêchait d'aller l'un vers l'autre...

- D'aller l'un vers l'autre ? C'est-à-dire ?, fit Don, surpris et ignorant totalement où voulait en venir son invité.

- Eh bien... On dirait que vous avez envie de vous prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais que vous ne pouvez pas, comme si cela vous était... impossible, si je puis dire...

- Ce n'est pas que c'est impossible, c'est juste que... je ne suis pas d'un naturel très expansif, c'est tout ! Et puis vous savez, avec mon métier il est plutôt conseillé de savoir garder la tête froide !

- Moi aussi je dois savoir rester maître de mes émotions, Don, reprit Nathan, et ce même si je vais beaucoup moins sur le terrain que vous. Néanmoins, lorsque je suis avec mes proches – notamment Peter – je n'ai pas peur de montrer ce que je ressens...

- Mais je n'ai pas peur !, s'exclama Don. Simplement, je... je suis d'un tempérament moins spontané que Charlie, c'est tout ! Tiens, en parlant de Charlie, si on allait voir ce qu'il fabrique avec Peter dans le garage ? »

_Au même moment, dans le garage._

Pendant que leurs aînés discutaient sur la terrasse, Charlie et Peter, eux se trouvaient dans le garage devant l'un des nombreux tableaux couverts d'équations par le mathématicien. Celui-ci tentait d'expliquer à son camarade comment les mathématiques pouvaient aider à comprendre les relations humaines, sujet du livre qu'il avait publié, et l'infirmier se plaisait à l'écouter.

Alors qu'il était en train d'écrire la formule qui se présentait à son esprit, Charlie s'interrompit un court instant afin de poser une question à son compagnon:

« Dis-moi Peter, je sais que je ne connais pas Nathan depuis très longtemps, mais... chaque fois qu'on s'est parlé, on se prenait la main ou alors il me serrait dans ses bras... Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien, Nathan, est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi...démonstratif avec les personnes qui lui sont proches ?

- Euh...oui, du moins avec moi, ou encore avec sa femme ou ses enfants... Pourquoi ?

- Oh, simple curiosité... de frère... Et puis... je dois avouer qu'avec Don, c'est très différent... On s'entend bien, là n'est pas la question, mais... comment dire... Don ne se livre pas facilement, il est assez souvent difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense ou ressent...Alors qu'avec Nathan, c'est tout le contraire... Toutefois, je leur trouve un point commun, c'est qu'ils ont un côté protecteur envers nous, chacun à leur manière...

- C'est vrai, admit Peter. Le jour de notre arrivée, quand nous avons découvert nos vrais liens de parenté et que je suis sorti dans le jardin, Don m'a rejoint et même s'il ne m'a pas pris dans ses bras comme Nathan l'aurait fait, j'ai tout de même senti que... à sa façon, il essayait de me réconforter, de me dire que tout allait bien se passer...

- C'est effectivement comme ça que Don fonctionne, répondit Charlie. En fait, il agit avec moi – et avec toi aussi je pense – comme si j'étais toujours son petit frère fragile et...un peu trouillard, je dois bien l'avouer, alors que maintenant je suis un adulte !

- Je te rassure tout de suite, Nathan fait exactement la même chose avec moi !, déclara Peter. En plus, notre différence d'âge doit aussi contribuer à ce côté surprotecteur qu'il a avec moi... et avec toi, aussi... Nathan a presque 13 ans de plus que nous tout de même !

- Et Don n'est notre aîné que de 5 ans, ajouta le mathématicien, mais c'est pareil... A croire que tous les grands frères agissent comme ça avec leurs petits frères ! »

Peter allait répondre, lorsque la voix amusée de Don se fit entendre derrière lui:

« Et comment les grands frères sont-ils sensés agir, Charlie ? »


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14: « Discussion dominicale dans le garage…»**_

Surpris par l'arrivée inopinée des deux aînés, le mathématicien mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir lui répondre, tandis que l'infirmier regardait les deux arrivants en souriant:

« Eh bien… j'étais en train de dire à Peter que… en tant que cadets de nos fratries respectives, nous… nous sommes parfois considérés comme… comme si nous avions encore 10 ans !

- Sans doute parce que parfois, vous vous comportez comme tels !, lança Nathan d'une voix amusée en regardant Peter, qui afficha un air mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

- Oh que oui !, renchérit Don. Vous avez beau être adultes, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'avoir besoin des grands frères pour tout et n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ?, fit Charlie en croisant les bras. Et pourrais-tu nous citer quelques exemples, histoire d'étayer ce que tu avances ? Car un argument n'a de poids que s'il est accompagné de faits avérés, je te signale !

- Là, il marque un point, déclara Nathan. Pour ma part, Peter est assez débrouillard depuis qu'il est adulte, mais plus jeune, c'était une autre histoire ! Du coup, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter !

- Alors, Don ?, interrogea Charlie. Ai-je toujours besoin de toi pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui te servait de chauffeur il n'y a pas encore si longtemps ? Parce qu'il faut savoir que notre camarade ici présent n'a décroché son permis de conduire que l'année dernière, soit à…29 ans !

- Touché, Don ! , dit doucement Charlie. Oui, j'avoue, le maniement d'un véhicule à quatre roues et doté d'un moteur a nécessité de ma part un long apprentissage ! Mais j'y suis arrivé !

- Parce que je t'ai encouragé et que je n'ai pas hésité à te donner quelques leçons de conduite en plus de celles de l'auto-école ! Alors, à part ça tu n'as pas eu besoin de ton grand frère ? »

La conversation continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Don reprenne en montrant le tableau :

« Au fait, sur quoi étais-tu lorsque nous sommes entrés, Nathan et moi ?

- Oh, j'étais en train d'expliquer à Peter comment des relations entre les personnes pouvaient se créer, amicales ou amoureuses, les affinités ou « atomes crochus » comme on dit dans le langage courant…

- Vraiment ?, fit Nathan, étonné. Tu peux transcrire ça en équations ?

- Bien sûr ! Tout comme je t'ai expliqué que je pouvais deviner l'issue d'un scrutin, je peux affirmer – en fonction des probabilités obtenues bien sûr ! – que deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre ou pas du tout…

- Les agences matrimoniales font avoir du souci à se faire dans ce cas ! , s'exclama Peter en souriant. S'il suffit aux hommes et aux femmes de traduire leurs qualités et défauts en chiffres, puis d'entrer ces chiffres dans des formules prévues à cet effet, et enfin d'attendre les résultats… j'imagine bien un ordinateur dire aux gens : « Bip ! Vous pouvez vous marier ! » Ou alors : « Bip ! Ne faites surtout pas cette bêtise ! »

_Au même moment, chez Amita._

« Merci à vous d'être venu, Mohinder, déclara Amita en versant une tasse de thé au généticien. J'avais vraiment besoin de parler, et surtout à une personne en mesure de comprendre ce que je peux traverser en ce moment…

- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, Amita, répondit le jeune Indien, enfin… si je puis me permettre d'employer cette expression, vu les circonstances…

- Ce n'est rien… Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir aujourd'hui… Je suis bien consciente que Charlie aurait apprécié de me voir, mais… pour être honnête, je n'avais pas le cœur à être avec lui… Oh, vous devez me trouver vraiment horrible de penser ça…, soupira la jeune femme.

- Non, Amita, vous n'êtes pas horrible, vous êtes humaine, c'est tout… Vous êtes sans doute en train de vous demander comment envisager sereinement l'avenir avec Charlie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Ses capacités extraordinaires en mathématiques sont une chose, mais qui me dit qu'ensuite il ne va pas développer d'autres facultés, comme Peter qui peut absorber et assimiler les pouvoirs des autres ?

- Je comprends très bien votre désarroi, Amita, dit doucement Mohinder, mais jusqu'à la révélation de son don, tout allait plutôt bien entre Charlie et vous, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que vous gardiez une chose en tête, une chose très importante : Charlie a **toujours** eu ce don, vous l'avez côtoyé sans le savoir, et maintenant que vous le savez, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Rien du tout ! Charlie est toujours la même personne ! La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, vous connaissez l'existence de son don…

- Et par conséquent, ça change ma façon de percevoir les choses, comme ma relation avec lui…

- Exactement. Ce n'est pas Charlie qui a changé, c'est votre point de vue qui a évolué, et c'est cela qui vous perturbe finalement…

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Amita. Mais du coup, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si mes sentiments ne vont pas eux aussi changer…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien… J'aime Charlie, je l'ai apprécié dès notre toute première rencontre, et mes sentiments ont ensuite évolué de l'amitié vers quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond… Les débuts de notre relation ont été un peu laborieux, mais au fil du temps nous avons su trouver notre rythme de croisière et aujourd'hui, alors que j'envisageais de plus en plus de m'engager sérieusement avec lui, je me retrouve dans une situation inédite…

- Ecoutez votre cœur, Amita…, murmura Mohinder. Si vous aimez vraiment Charlie, vous trouverez la force de surmonter tout ça… »

_Chez la famille Eppes, dans le garage._

Les quatre frères discutaient toujours dans le salon, Don se moquant gentiment de Charlie pour sa laborieuse réussite au permis de conduire, et Peter et Nathan qui essayaient de comprendre les équations établies par le mathématicien dans son livre sur les relations humaines.

Nathan avait fini par s'asseoir dans le canapé près de Peter et avait passé un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier, tandis que Don et Charlie étaient toujours debout près du tableau, l'un en face de l'autre. L'avocat les observait et ne put s'empêcher de comparer les deux « couples » qu'ils formaient à eux quatre : lui avec Peter qui était venu spontanément se serrer contre lui, et l'agent du FBI face au mathématicien, si proches en paroles et en regards échangés mais pourtant si distants dans leurs gestes… Leur relation avait-elle toujours été ainsi ou la révélation de leurs véritables liens de parenté avait-elle modifié – peut-être à leur insu - la donne ?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15: «… et conséquences»**_

Voyant que son frère biologique les observait, Charlie le regarda et lui demanda:

« Oui, Nathan ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, j'étais simplement plongé dans mes pensées... J'étais en train de me dire que Don et toi... non, rien...

- Don et moi ?, fit Charlie, étonné.

- Non, ce n'est rien, continua Nathan, oublie ce que j'ai dit...

- Pourquoi ? A quoi pensais-tu ?, demanda le mathématicien.

- Eh bien... Je... C'est un peu gênant à dire, je suis même étonné d'y avoir songé...

- Songé à quoi ?, interrogea Don à son tour.

- Je..., commença l'avocat. Je suis là, avec Peter assis près de moi, comme il nous arrive assez souvent de le faire, et quand je vous vois tous les deux, debouts l'un en face de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris... A vous entendre, il est évident que vous vous entendez bien, les regards que vous avez l'un pour l'autre indiquent de l'affection entre vous, toutefois... Quand on vous observe, on a l'impression que vous êtes distants...

- Parce que je ne prends pas Charlie dans mes bras comme toi tu le fais avec Peter ?, demanda Don. On en a déjà parlé, Nathan, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être démonstratif...

- Oui, je sais bien, mais quel mal y a-t-il à produire des marques d'affection envers son frère? Quand Peter ne va pas bien, ou tout simplement quand on est bien ensemble, il m'arrive très souvent de le prendre dans mes bras ou encore de l'embrasser, je n'ai pas honte de le dire...

- C'est peut-être votre façon d'être à tous les deux, déclara l'agent du FBI un peu sur la défensive, mais avec Charlie il nous arrive d'avoir de très bons moments ensemble ! Et dans ces cas-là, on se serre la main, on se fait une petite accolade... Simplement, on n'est pas aussi démonstratifs que vous !

- Toi c'est ta manière de fonctionner, Don, murmura le mathématicien, mais moi ça ne l'a jamais été...

- Que... Que veux-tu dire, Charlie ? »

L'aîné des Eppes sentit son coeur s'emballer, et s'interrogea immédiatement sur cette réaction physique. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il soudainement mal à l'aise devant l'aveu de celui qui avait été son frère jusqu'à présent ? Don n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre plus loin son introspection, car la voix du mathématicien lui répondit:

« Tu me connais, Don, j'ai toujours eu un caractère plutôt sensible... Enfant, j'étais très timide, et les chiffres étaient un refuge pour moi... Avec le temps, j'ai appris à m'endurcir un peu, les maths seront toujours un échappatoire, mais moins... Néanmoins, une chose n'a jamais changé chez moi: j'ai toujours eu besoin de me sentir entouré, soutenu... aimé... Quand nous étions jeunes, tu n'hésitais pas à me prendre par la main, ou dans tes bras... Puis nous avons grandi, nous sommes devenus adolescents, et là... tu t'es éloigné...

- Je ne me suis pas éloigné, Charlie !, s'exclama l'intéressé. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu as appris à t'endurcir, et puis... tu étais un adolescent quand j'ai intégré l'école du FBI, tu n'étais donc plus un enfant ! De mon côté, il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à garder la tête froide... et à contrôler mes émotions par conséquent !

- Je ne te reproche pas ça, Don, poursuivit le mathématicien, je ne te reproche même rien du tout ! Simplement je dis que les marques d'affection qui se produisent entre nous ne sont pas celles que j'aurais aimé... »

Tout à leur conversation, les deux Eppes n'avaient plus conscience de la présence de leurs invités, lesquels, les voyant engagés dans une discussion qui devenait animée, se regardèrent un peu gênés, jusqu'à ce que Peter chuchote à l'oreille de son compagnon:

« Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée de lancer la conversation sur ce sujet, Nat... Maintenant ils sont partis dans une analyse de leur relation, et j'ai comme une envie subite de les laisser discuter tranquillement tous les deux...

- Moi aussi, pour tout te dire..., murmura l'avocat. Mais je... je ne sais pas, je sentais que je voulais savoir comment ils fonctionnaient tous les deux...

- Je crois que tu es fixé là, non ? Bon, on se lève et on va voir ailleurs ? »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Peter se leva doucement du canapé, imité par Nathan. Les deux hommes avaient commencé à marcher en direction de la porte qui reliait le garage à la maison, lorsque Charlie, qui avait aperçu la manoeuvre, les interpella:

« Attendez ! Ne vous sauvez pas ! Oh je... désolé pour cette discussion, je ne pensais pas qu'avec Don

- Non, ce n'est rien, répondit Nathan, en fait ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour avoir posé une question sur un sujet qui ne me regardait en rien...

- Tu n'as rien dit de mal, l'assura Charlie, c'est juste que... ça m'a fait réagir un peu plus... passionnément que je ne le pensais, c'est tout...

- Oui, vous connaissez Charlie, continua Don, il a parfois tendance à s'emballer pour un rien...

- C'est vrai, tu as posé une question, et la réponse donnée m'a poussé à préciser certaines choses...

- Peut-être parce que vous avez besoin d'en parler..., hasarda Peter. Autrement vous ne seriez pas partis dans cette conversation, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, oui, déclara Charlie.

- Ecoutez, reprit l'infirmier, Nathan et moi on va aller faire un tour, peut-être tout simplement aller dans le jardin, et vous, eh ben... on va vous laisser discuter entre vous, d'accord ? Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire et qui n'ont pas besoin de public !

- Je crois que Peter a raison, intervint Nathan, je vous ai observés et j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous avez besoin de mettre les choses à plat entre vous... Alors nous allons vous laisser discuter tranquillement... »

Les Petrelli firent un petit signe de tête aux Eppes, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait à la maison. Demeurés seuls, Don et Charlie se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis le mathématicien rompit le silence:

« Don, si je te disais que là, maintenant, je me sens toujours perturbé par la révélation de nos véritables liens de parenté et que j'ai besoin d'être réconforté, que ferais-tu ? Te contenterais-tu de réagir comme tu le fais depuis que nous sommes adultes – c'est-à-dire en gardant une certaine distance-, ou laisserais-tu enfin tes émotions s'exprimer ? »

L'agent du FBI, dont les battements de coeur n'avaient pas encore tout à fait retrouvé un rythme normal, regarda longuement Charlie avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras...

_Au même moment, dans le salon._

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ont besoin de se parler ? Et si oui, de quoi exactement ?, demanda Peter en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

- De quoi exactement, je l'ignore, répondit Nathan en imitant l'infirmier. Mais ce dont je suis à peu près sûr, c'est qu'il y a entre eux beaucoup d'affection, mais une affection qui... « circule » mal, si je puis dire...

- Qui... « circule » mal ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, comment dire... Charlie tient à Don et réciproquement, mais si Charlie n'hésite pas à montrer ce qu'il ressent, Don en revanche a tendance à tout garder à l'intérieur... L'un donne de l'affection sans quasiment rien recevoir, et l'autre reçoit sans quasiment rien donner, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je crois que oui..., souffla Peter. En fait, leur relation est « unilatérale » en quelque sorte, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Oui... Je pense que leur relation est déséquilibrée du fait de cette affection entre eux qui ne circule que dans un seul sens...

- Cependant, tu oublies un détail, Nat...

- Lequel ?

- Je te rappelle que cette discussion que tu as lancée dans le garage est tombée au moment où nous venions d'apprendre tous les quatre que nos frères n'étaient pas ceux que nous pensions... Ainsi nous, nous avons toujours eu des marques d'affection entre nous alors que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté... Tandis qu'en face, Don et Charlie ont toujours eu une relation...« unilatérale », maintenant ils savent qu'ils n'ont jamais été liés par le sang, alors moi je me demande pourquoi ils devraient essayer d'être plus démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre puisque...

- Puisqu'ils ne sont pas frères..., l'interrompit Nathan. Ton point de vue est intéressant Peter, mais les liens du sang et ceux du coeur sont deux choses différentes... Regarde-nous: aucun lien de parenté et pourtant si proches malgré nos caractères aux antipodes !

- Tu l'as dit, Nat ! », dit Peter tout en se serrant contre l'avocat, reprenant la position qu'ils avaient dans le garage...


End file.
